Harry Potter and the Living Portrait
by rozisa
Summary: sequel to Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament. Harry (now Inus) has a magical portrait done over summer holidays. Meanwhile, You-Know-Who has returned. Harry/Severus
1. A Portrait Commissioned

Author's note: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.

xxxx

**A Portrait Commissioned**

Severus helped Inus into a regular chair for a portrait in an empty area of the hospital wing. Severus then helped Inus position his bad leg. "You good?"

"I don't know if I want to go down in history wearing my school uniform," Inus said. "I feel like this portrait is lying. I'm sitting in an overstuffed chair with my clutches nowhere to be seen."

The artist said, "Professor Snape, you can move him back into his wheelchair."

Dumbledore said, "I want the picture to be of the Triwizard Tournament Champion. This will painting will grace our halls hundreds of years from now."

Madame Bell, the artist, said, "Mr. Quirrell, it's your choice."

"I rather be in a chair I can get out of without assistance," Inus said. "Poppy doubts that I'll gain much more mobility from this leg, but with magic one never knows."

"We were happy that she could save it," Dumbledore said.

Severus moved a straight back wooden chair close to Inus. He helped Inus onto his crutches. Inus sat down in the wooden chair. His leg hurt as he bent it with his hand positioning it. It had a few tender spots, but most of the leg felt dead to him.

"Can you sit forward in the chair?" Madame Bell asked.

Inus moved his weak leg forward and then the other. He could sit up straight without using the back of the chair for support. Also the muscles of his thigh and above worked correctly.

"Can you hold that position?" she asked.

"For an hour or so," Inus guessed.

"We can take a break when you need one," the artist said.

"I'll be in my quarters. I have a surprise for you." Severus left the room.

"I don't know if I can handle any more surprises," Inus sighed.

"You survived the competition," Dumbledore said.

"And if you didn't bring the competition back, all my parts would work," Inus sneered. "Thanks to you, Crouch and Bagman I'm suffering with chronic pain. Please, tell me that you aren't having another competition in five years."

"We're working out the details but we hope to have another one in five years. Beauxbatons will be in charge next time," Dumbledore said. "You don't worry about that. Severus will show you your new quarters. Poppy wants you out of the hospital wing by tonight."

"Thanks." Inus looked into Dumbledore's eyes. The old man was sorry about his injury and with the competition being a popularity contest instead of picking of the most competent individual for each school.

"I could feel you scanning me," Dumbledore said.

"You didn't block me." Inus looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I have nothing to hide. Son, I'm sorry."

"I should be angry at Minerva."

"She had your best interest at heart."

"I could have died. I'm lucky that I'm only permanently disabled," Inus sneered.

Madame Bell stated in a firm voice. "I need quiet to do my work. You want to be in a good mood. The portrait is going reflect this moment for as long as it's displayed."

"Sorry. We'll have to reschedule," Dumbledore said.

"I would like do some preliminary sketches then we can reschedule," Madame Bell said.

"Why don't we do the portrait at my mum's house? I would be more comfortable there," Inus said.

"Much better. A comfortable sofa, casual clothes, a homier portrait," Bell said.

"I'll leave the rescheduling to you two," Dumbledore said before leaving the hospital wing.

After Madame Bell had done a few sketches of Inus, Inus got on his crutches and started to the door of the hospital wing. The walk seemed so long. He wondered how he would make it all the way to the stairs and then down the corridor to Severus's quarters.

Inus noticed that his belongings were no longer near the door of the hospital wing. While Inus and Madame Bell were fussing over the preliminaries, the house elves must have taken Inus's belonging to his new quarters. He managed to get steady pace and more speed as he walked through the straight corridor leading to the stairs. He had a rhythm going and allowed his crutches to carry the weight of his weak leg. He could see himself carrying his books and notes in a rucksack with his hands free to use the crutches. He still hadn't decided how he would tackle the stairs since the castle wasn't designed to be handicapped accessible.


	2. Surprise

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Surprise**

Inus managed the stairs although it was slow going since he didn't want to put any weight on the weak leg. Finally, he could make good speed on the straight corridor to Severus's quarters.

William Sykes's portrait greeted him. "He's expecting you." Now Inus knew where he recognized the name; it was a Charles Dickens character.

"Thank you," Inus said.

"Congratulations on your win," the portrait said.

"Thanks." Inus entered the room. He noticed that the room seemed a little bigger like the magic of the castle was compensating for his crutches.

Severus smiled putting his feet on the cushion in front of the overstuffed chair. "Take a seat. You look knackered."

"It would have been easier if there was a lift." Inus sat down on the settee.

"The surprise is in the bedroom," Severus said.

"I'm not well enough to shag," Inus said.

Severus moved to in front on Inus and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Just a little groping."

Inus yawned.

Severus put his hand on Inus's shoulder. "The students will learn that you have your memory back."

"I'll tell them that my private life isn't their business." Inus looked into Severus's eyes. "You're blocking me."

"If I let you read my mind, it wouldn't be a surprise." Severus sat beside him.

"I like feeling you. It's like a warm blanket or a lovey. I had these two stuffed animals that I slept with every night until the December after my eleventh birthday." Inus was talking about Quirrell's youth but Severus would know that.

"The other boys in Ravenclaw must have loved that." Severus muffed his hair.

"A muggle born boy had a white bear that he called Edward Bear. I seem to recall that it looked nothing like Winnie-the-Pooh. I didn't know about A.A. Milne then." Inus smiled at Severus. "No one made fun of him, but I had these two loveys and they all thought it was funny that the sickly boy slept with his stuffed animals and said things like Bobby and Harvey were the only friends that I would ever have. I cried as I left them at home on the winter holiday."

"Do you still have Bobby and Harvey?" Severus moved a finger lovingly over Inus's face.

"My mother kept them. I haven't slept with them for many years. They sit on a bookshelf forgotten. My mum says that I can give them to my children, but I doubt that will ever be the case." Inus smiled at Severus. "I can hobble to the bedroom for my surprise."

It took a bit of effort to get on his crutches. Poppy insisted that in a few weeks he would be strong enough to use a cane since it would be good for him to be able to draw a wand while travelling. Inus leaned on his crutches and turned the doorknob. He noticed that the room was larger than before and there was a second five-drawer dresser.

Inus walked over to the dresser and noticed a folded wheelchair between it and the wardrobe. "The wheelchair isn't much of a surprise."

"It would make travelling outside the school easier," Severus said.

"I'd rather be standing." Inus opened the top draw of the dressing carefully putting all his weight on the good leg and crutches. "My clothes."

"Look in the wardrobe," Severus insisted.

Inus closed the drawer. Inus opened the door of the wardrobe. "A walk-in. My robes, dress shirts and trousers are on one side." Inus hugged Severus allowing his crutches to fall on the floor. "I can't thank you enough."

"I love you and that's forever." Severus kissed his forehead.

"I don't even know how I'll manage the stairs everyday." Inus sat down on the large bed.

"You can use a feather-weight spell on your weak leg, so your leg won't drag as much." Severus collapsed on the bed beside Inus.

"I can't believe you did this all since you left the hospital wing." Inus started to unbuttoned Severus's jacket.

"The house elves did the work. The house parents' quarters increase to the size needed for their use and comfort. The floor space is now big enough to wheel a chair through them. The kitchenette is even wheelchair accessible. Unfortunately, the castle isn't." Severus removed his clothes with the flick of his wand.

Inus hurried out of his own. It hurt to remove his shorts over the injured leg. "I need a little painkiller. The leg is sensitive."

"I thought the nerves were deadened."

"Not all of them. Behind the knee is quite tender. Poppy says if she deadens it that I might lose the limited mobility that I have."

Severus helped Inus out of his shorts. "I avoid touching that spot. Tell me if I hurt you."

"You'll hear me scream. I no longer feel like brave, stupid little Harry Potter, to think that I thought he was so great before he entered our school."

Severus kissed Inus slowly. "You have that boy's soul."

"I apologised to those I trespassed against and asked the gods to forgive me for those that I hurt through my actions or inactions and don't know personally. Karkaroff promised to talk to the parole board in Germany and give my father a job at his school."

"Did you talk to Moody?" Severus moved a hand over Inus's back.

Inus lied on his stomach and propped his head up slightly. "Yes. He accepted my apology and told me that he was happy that I wanted to set things right."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I should serve time for my crimes."

Severus put some lotion of Inus's back and kneaded it in. "You suffered enough."

"I allowed the Dark Lord to use me." Inus didn't say Lord Voldemort because using the Dark Lord's name made Severus uneasy.

"So did I." Severus kissed the top of Inus's back. "You kept him out of your mind. He couldn't read your thoughts. You had your defences up even while you slept."

"I never learned occulency formally."

Severus planted more kissed on Inus's back.

Inus said, "My mind turns to mush when you do that."

"You don't need to think. Just enjoy what I'm doing," Severus said. "We agreed that you would stay in the hospital wing until Poppy did all that she could do for your leg. I'll put a little lotion on it."

"I won't feel it."

"You said some parts are very sensitive. For your own knowledge, we should know which parts are more sensitive." Severus put lotion on Inus's bottom and then moved one hand slowly over the injured leg. The large spider bite left a permanent scar, but there was no apparent bruising and the bone and muscle looked normal. "One would think after all that training that you would develop a little more muscle."

"My arms are going to get stronger." Inus turned toward Severus. He thought about the option of using a chair to get to his classroom and to the Great Hall. He could easily levitate it up the stairs and use his arms to get around the castle.

Visiting Sibyll in her rooms felt like an impossible task. He could fire talk with her and she could visit him at the Slytherin house parents' quarters. She must have felt that he had more important visitors and didn't comfortable visiting him at the hospital wing.

Severus put a hand on a tender spot and Inus bit his lip.

"That's sore," Inus said.

"I'll be more gentle. Did Poppy give you painkilling potion?"

"Some. She pointed out the page so I could make more when I needed it." Inus laughed. Why did he have to tell Poppy that he had his memory back?

"She's fearful of addiction." Severus moved his hand down the calf slowly.

"Addiction doesn't matter since I'm going to have the pain the rest of my life." Inus grimaced. "That's another sore spot."

"Behind the knee and just above the ankle." Severus lifted his hand from the leg. "I'll check your foot."

Inus looked at Severus's hand move over his foot. He couldn't really feel the hand there. "It hurts like hell when I put weigh on it. Touch me heavy enough to tickle."

Severus ran a finger over the back of his foot. The normal reflex was there, but Inus was no longer ticklish. Severus ran a finger over the uninjured leg and Inus giggled. Severus put the toes of Inus's foot in his mouth and did it with the other.

Inus wiggled and tried to pull his normal foot away. "My foot is ticklish."

"You have sexy feet."

"Hobbit feet." His feet weren't really large. The two times he used the Polyjuice Potion his feet grew larger.

"I read Tolkien as a boy," Severus said.

"I need you inside me. I burn."

"Why don't you take a look at the bathroom?" Severus lifted Inus off the bed.

"I can hop," Inus insisted.

Severus put Inus back on the bed. Severus got the walker that he had folded in the walk-in wardrobe. He pulled it open.

Inus put his feet on the floor beside the walker. He put his hands on the front of the walker and step off the bed. He moved the walker in front of him as he took small steps. His left leg ached as he put weight on it. He felt like it took half an hour to get to the bath. Severus had only started filling the large bath. It was big enough for two large adults. He could sit in and spread out. "It's beautiful."

"The house-elf said that it was designed for someone handicapped. You can pull yourself up on the metal bars," Severus explained. "Do you want me to lift you into it?"

"Join me."

"Another time. There is a separate shower just as large."

"I see it." The shower was big enough for two adults to stand in it and not touch each other. However, he planned to touch Severus all over when they took a shower together. "You have no excuse not to be clean."

"You'll have to bath me." Severus laughed. He put his hand into the filling tub. "It seems warm enough." He picked up Inus. "In you go." Severus put Inus gently into the warm water.

"It feels great. You should join me."

"You need to soak. I'll take a fast shower later." Severus kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Inus could feel that Severus lifted the shield that he up earlier. Inus could feel the love Severus had for him.

"If I get in do you promise to soak your leg?"

"I stay in the bath a little longer." Inus wanted to play with Severus. "I never shared a bath with anyone."

"Neither have I. My sister was much older so we never bathed together." Severus climbed into the bath. "We could turn on the jets."

"Not this time." Inus started to soap Severus's legs.

"I showered this morning."

"A little more water won't hurt." Inus started to wash one of Severus's foot. "You smell so good clean. You rarely talk about your family and they're rarely in your surface thoughts."

"My only sister is nine years older than I. My father died a year after my mother. My sister and I have never been close. We lost contact somewhere along the years. She was an auror when the Death Eaters were arrested after Voldemort vanished. She told Headmaster Dumbledore that I belonged in prison."

"Loving family?"

"I feel that I hardly know you and you invited me to share your life." Inus cleaned Severus's other foot. "You know everything about me."

"If we knew everything about each other, we wouldn't have anything to talk about."

"It's just that I feel my life is an open book."

Severus started to wash Inus. "It isn't."

"I'm afraid that if I don't talk about it. That I will forget again."

"Inus, you won't forget."

"I don't want to forget how good your love feels." Inus closed his eyes as he felt Severus move a bath sponge over his body.


	3. Flying

Author's Note: No one has voted on the poll, yet. Do you want me to keep the story as I wrote it or change it to include some spoilers from Deathly Hollows? Please, vote. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

xxxx

**Flying**

Madame Bell told Inus to change into his school uniform including robes. After she led him to the backyard of the Quirrell estate, (such as it was) a two-bedroom townhouse in a London suburb, she had him sit on his Firebolt. "I think an action pose will show the tournament better than you sitting in chair. I will add the crowds below and the Hungarian Horntail later."

"Mum, would you hand me my crutches?" asked Inus.

Mrs. Quirrell gave him his crutches.

Inus swung his good leg over the broom, stood on his crutches, then made his way into the house and upstairs to his room. The model of his dragon was still on his night table. He put it in his robe pocket. After placing both crutches under one shoulder, he hopped down the stairs, using his good leg and the railing. The rest of the way, he used the crutches correctly. He took the model from his pocket. "Madame Bell, I have a model you can copy."

Madame Bell put the model by her easel. "Thank you, Inus. I'll return it to you after I finish the painting."

Inus muffed up his hair. "Does it look wind-blown enough?"

Madame Bell looked at her canvas then him. "Yes, Inus. You're a handsome boy. I hope my paints do you justice."

Inus climbed back on the broom, which magically levitated. With the broom supporting part of his weight, his bad leg didn't hurt. As Madame Bell painted him, Inus's mind returned to him beating the dragon. He thought about flying over the treetops, and that on a broom, his bad leg wouldn't matter. He would just have to put his weight on his good leg when he landed. In the air he was the same old Harry.

Four of the seven players on the Gryffindor team were Weasleys. George and Fred would be seventh years next year. Ron was made captain the end of his third year and, due to the tournament, he wouldn't captain a game until his fifth year. Inus was very eager to see how his first friend he made in Hogwarts would manage a team. Severus wouldn't be too annoyed if Inus cheered for Ron. Actually, it would bother Severus enormously. More the fun. Inus hoped Madame Bell captured his smile.

Inus thought about returning to teaching, the sorting hat, the first years and the older students. He thought about using his broom to visit Sibyll in her tower. Brooms were for more than Quidditch. He would be forever flying his broom, thanks to Madame Bell. He looked forward to see the completed painting.

Madame Bell said, "We can do more tomorrow."

"Uh," said Inus.

"Pleasant daydreams," said Madame Bell. "I caught the smile on your face. I want you to look at me tomorrow. I need to work on those blue eyes."

Inus looked at her, not simply faced her while his mind wandered. "I can smile for you now."

Madame Bell, a middle-aged witch, had on a painter's smock and black trousers. With a short hair and modern clothes, she looked very different from the female professors. He wasn't listening to her thoughts now that he had more control over whom he scanned. "We can get some tea then I can paint some more."

Inus climbed off his broom. "I can't bend my leg without pain and my crutches are on the grass."

Madame Bell handed him his crutches. "Sorry."

"The broom supported my bad leg. It was the first time I stood without pain since the maze." Inus leaned on his crutches.

Madame Bell walked back into the house with him. "You're the second portrait I was commissioned to do for Hogwarts. I normally paint animals and babies."

"Animals?" asked Inus.

"I started doing babies then witches owled me to paint their pets," said Madame Bell. "My oddest request was one witch wanted me to paint her as a cat."

Inus didn't say Minerva.


	4. Runes

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Runes**

After Madame Bell finished painting for the day, Inus went to his room, took his runes from his drawer and threw them. They didn't say, "You're dead." The message was too long for that. Inus didn't gather the runes to read them, but fled the room. A long message couldn't be good. He wanted to have his mum present.

After managing the stairs, which was getting a little easier, he found his mum in the kitchen. "I did my runes again. I would like you to help me read them."

"You told me that you remember," she said looking up at him. "You took runes in Hogwarts. Is something wrong?"

"My memories aren't perfect. I wanted you to confirm what the runes say," he explained. Alright, he wanted a witness comfirming that his runes has really changed and no longer said he was dead.

"Of course." After watching him hop up the stairs, using the crutches on one side and the banister on the other side as support, she said, "I could have carried you with a feather-weight charm."

"I rather do it myself." Inus smiled. "I appreciate the thought. Severus suggested levitating myself up the stairs. I manage stairs just dandy. I'll be a pro by September."

His mum nodded. "Let's look at your runes."

Inus, sitting beside his mum, started reading the runes. "Repair past mistakes."

"Are you doing that?" she asked.

"I'm trying. I wrote a letter to Petunia Dursley apologising for my part in her nephew's death and I went to Headmaster Dumbledore's office and told him that he could press charges against me since I remembered."

"And what did he do?"

Inus collected the runes and put them back in his bag. "He told me that I suffered enough, sending me to prison wouldn't help matters and gave me my job back."

"Sounds reasonable."

"He suggested I write the letter to Harry's aunt. I also apologised to Mrs. Flitwick for not remembering her. I've asked the gods to forgive me."

"You also need to forgive yourself."

Inus swallowed the saliva forming in his mouth. "That's harder."

"It is," agreed his mother. "You aren't living in the tower next year."

"I'm staying in the dungeon and my classroom is on the first floor. That is two flights every morning, but I can manage it."

"You managed more floors as a child."

"Some days I didn't manage." Inus reflected on the times that he went through the house parents' room to avoid the distance up or down the tower. Inus pulled himself to his feet putting most of his weight on his right foot then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can bring your dinner to your room."

"I'll come down to eat." Inus smiled at his mum.

"Many times, our wrongs are little things like being impolite to a neighbour."

"I carried Lord Voldemort from Albania to England. That's a little bigger than forgetting to say thank you."

"You shouldn't forget the little things. A little kindness goes a long way."

"Thanks, Mum."

"I want to see Dad before returning to school. Are you going to live at Dumstrang if he's paroled?"

"I lived without him for so long. To go to a foreign country to live with a practical stranger."

"Mum, he needs you. I have my bloke and my friends."

"You're serious about Severus."

"He had the house elves alter his rooms so everything was accessible from a wheelchair. You should have seen the bath." Inus laughed. "I doubt Dad will want to meet him. He turned state evidence so he wouldn't be imprisoned with his fellow Death Eaters."

"That could be an issue."

"An issue? Crouch tried to kill us," Inus said. "Karkaroff has a major grudge against me. He enjoyed seeing me in a wheelchair. He was thinking that it was a shame that I didn't die or at least lose the limb."

"He spoke to the parole board and offered your father a situation."

"It wasn't for my benefit," Inus said. Karkaroff was thinking that since his father would be working in Germany, he wouldn't be able to travel to England without being arrested.

"I'm still glad that you spoke to Headmaster Karkaroff. It's good to see you conquering your fears."

"Mum, go to Germany. You'll make new friends there and Dad will teach you the language."

"I should. Son, if you need me, I'm an owl away."

"I should show Sibyll my runes because it didn't say I'm dead, meaning my destiny isn't set." Inus giggled.

"Son, we create our own destiny. Capturing Crouch, winning the Triwizard Tournament. Do you know how proud I am of you?"

Inus blushed. "Mum, you only tell me all the time."

"When Sirius said he was Harry Potter's guardian, I thought I lost my little boy forever."

"You're my mum. Nothing is going to change that."

Mrs. Quirrell walked to the door of the bedroom. "Do you know where Sibyll lives during the summer?"

"She lives at the castle all year long."

Mrs. Quirrell frowned. "Doesn't she have family?"

"I don't know. We went to two dances together, but we didn't talk much. When we do talk, it's about me. She's rather shy."


	5. Harry's Godfathers

Author's Notes: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Harry's Godfathers**

Inus went over to see Remus using muggle transportation - bus, underground then walked the last couple blocks. A gentleman honked at Inus.

"Luv, would you care for a ride?" asked the driver.

"I can manage. Thanks." Inus waited for the car to pass before he walked over to the vacant lot where 12 Grimmauld Place stood invisible to everyone other than the Blacks and their invited guests. Inus rang the doorbell, although he had the key.

Sirius opened the door. "Hello, Harry."

Inus hugged Sirius. "Hi, Sirius. Is Remus in?"

Sirius closed the door. "Sit. Make yourself at home."

Inus sat on the sofa.

Sirius went to the kitchen then returned with an arm around Remus. Remus's arms weren't on Sirius, making Remus look like he was more pushed into joining them to please Sirius then being in the living room because he wanted to be there. Remus might have been in the middle of cooking something or eating. His defensive stand and pouty face didn't mean he was necessarily angry at Inus. Letting go of Remus, Sirius sat down beside Inus while Remus continued to stand.

"What's up?" asked Remus.

"I did my runes and I'm not dead," said Inus.

"I see the gods caught up with us mortals."

"I thought you were a supernatural creature," Inus said.

"I'm more cursed than immortal," said Remus. "I was asked to define a werewolf on my O.W.L.'s. It took all my self-control not to write me. My grey hair proves I'm mortal."

"Voldemort wanted to be immortal," said Inus.

"He died a non-magical death in a twelve year old body," said Sirius.

"I wouldn't say non-magical," said Inus.

"Nothing magical about being mauled by an animal," said Sirius. "I have to live with his smell; your smell."

Inus placed his arms around Sirius and put his head against Sirius's chest. "Do I still smell like James?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "Why would you ask such a foolish question?"

Remus sniffed Inus. "You smell like you and paint - oil based."

Inus was still hugging Sirius when Remus sniffed him. Inus knew Remus was a werewolf and therefore had a good sense of smell, but it was still awkward.

Remus sat on the overstuffed chair opposite them. "So why the weird questions?"

"I did my runes. The message seemed to apply to Quirrell, but when I was in Heaven, I was Harry. Quirrell wouldn't go to Heaven." Inus relaxed into the soft sofa, using a charm to relax his injured leg.

"I could put your leg on the cushion; it might be more comfortable," Sirius suggested. While Sirius was propping Inus's leg on a throw pillow, Remus left the living room.

Inus stretched out a bit. "Much better."

Remus returned in a few minutes with tea and biscuits. "I could do an identification charm."

After they finished their tea, Remus did a spell on the cup. "Q. Quirrell."

"It's my fingerprints."

"Handwriting would come out the same and your smell hasn't changed so the polyjuice results would be the same as two years ago."

"I would get one Quirrell, one indecisive and one Potter. How does that help?" Inus refilled his teacup and ate another biscuit.

"What happened since the last time you threw your runes?" Remus asked. "How is this time different?"

"I remember more of Quirrell's life. I feel so horrible about everything. When Lord Voldemort scared away the vampires, I owed him my life. Carrying him to England felt like such a little thing," said Inus.

"How did he scare the vampires?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. I was too frightened to ask questions. I suppose he entered one of them like he entered me," Inus said.

Remus laughed. "A ghoul entered a vampire. That would give them the scare of their undead lives."

Inus forced a smile. "He told me only power mattered, all my beliefs about right and wrong were hogwash."

Sirius hugged Inus. "Harry, you didn't do those things. You entered this body after those things happened."

Inus wrapped his arms back around Sirius. "Siri, they feel like mine. The runes say I'm responsible."

Remus said, "I'm no expert on such matters, but since your body is dead, the gods can't give you back your life, so they are letting you finish someone else's. What did the runes say?"

"Fix past errors, mistakes, wrongs," said Inus. "It is all in the translation. Madame Bell is returning to finish the painting tomorrow. She needs to work on my eyes. Eyes are the windows of the soul, especially in wizard paintings. My portrait will be making small talk with students long after I'm dead."

"I had a portrait done," said Sirius. "My mum burned it when she disowned me."

"What were you thinking when it was done?" Inus wanted an idea what his portrait would talk about. A picture without a soul nodded, said the same few words over and over, smiled and waved. The portrait wouldn't have a soul until Inus died. The whole thing was creepy, but all the previous Hogwarts headmasters and the previous Triwizard Tournament winners had them, so plenty of wizards had magical portraits done and still.

"Playing ball with my friends. The artist told me to think happy thoughts." Sirius smiled.

Inus scanned the man's thoughts a moment and he was thinking about playing with James, Peter and Remus when they were twelve. "How's the therapy going?" Inus asked.

"Good," Remus said. "Sometimes, he goes without me now. His behaviour is less dog-like."

"I see that. He's sitting on the sofa and he isn't licking me," Inus teased. "Sirius, are you up to being human at the Quidditch Cup?"

"I still want to spend most of my time as a dog. My therapist says that it's up to me, but Remus needs me to be a man," Sirius explained, not answering the question, but that sounded like a no.

"I don't need you to do anything." Remus walked over to Sirius and muffed his hair.

Inus laughed. Remus preferred Sirius to remain human. Inus didn't need to scan Remus to feel those emotions. He needed to talk to his dad to see if natural legilimens ran in his family since his mother claimed they didn't and he needed no training to keep Voldemort out.

He had read Severus's mind that learning legilimency could take years for any type of competency and he was unconsciously scanning people in weeks. Inus didn't shield himself from Remus and Sirius thoughts, but he wasn't scanning them.

Remus broadcasted his thoughts while Sirius's thoughts in mostly pictures, smells and textures so his thoughts were silent. Inus often scanned Sirius's thoughts when he had trouble understand what Sirius was talking about. He felt guilty about hearing Remus but he could only block it by putting his walls up while with Sirius, he heard nothing. With Sirius, the sounds in his mind were the sounds of the room.

Sirius sat on the floor, took off his clothes and changed into his animal form then sniffed Inus's private parts.

Remus slapped Sirius's side - hard enough for the dog to feel it, but not hard enough to hurt. "Bad dog. You change back and put your clothes in the laundry basket. I'm not your maid."

Sirius whined and tried to lick Remus's hand.

Remus pulled his hand away. "I'm not falling for your sad eyes. You have complete control over your animal form. You can't use it as an excuse to be lazy."

Inus could hear in Remus's mind that Sirius had done this before.

"There's a low in the conversation and he does this." Remus picked up the empty cups and tea service.

Inus got on his crutches then hopped down the narrow stairs carefully.


	6. A Letter

Author's Note: I know people are reading this story. Please, review or, at least, say hi. BTW, I still don't own Harry Potter.

xxxx

**A Letter**

Inus had a letter when he arrived home from his father with an address to meet him after his release. Inus showed his mum the letter.

"It was addressed to you," she said.

"I didn't think he would ever write me," Inus said.

"He must think that you asked Karkaroff to speak in his behalf." His mum put dinner on the table.

"Have you decided about living with him?" Inus sat at the table.

"He has to ask. If he sends an owl, I'll go."

"Mum, I'll have my things sent to Hogswarts," Inus started to eat his soup. "That way you won't need to stay for me."

"I haven't lived with him since you were small. I don't know what to say to him." His mother touched his shoulder before sitting at the table herself.

"I'm meeting him in ten days." Inus ate his soup silently.

"I'll help you ship your things after dinner. You're growing up." His mum cried silently.

"I'll write you and visit as often as I can," Inus promised.

"Ten days. You should take someone that can easily see through Polyjuice potion and other dark arts."

"I teach Defence Against Dark Arts."

She dried her tears. "He's your father. Emotions can fog reason." His mum returned eating her dinner.

"I'll bring Severus. I don't think it would be wise to tell him that we're sharing a flat," Inus said.

"You'll know how much you can say to him." She was looking at her food and not her son.

xxxx

Two days later, Inus had packed all his belongings and moved into the Severus's flat. Inus still hadn't seen the portrait although it was completed. Was Madame Bell hiding something or did she want Inus to be surprised at the unveiling? Inus could wait. It just was that painting was of him. He wasn't vain or anything, but that was him that would be hanging on the walls of Hogwarts forever. Not him, Madame Bell's painting of him. It could have been a stick figure for all he knew. After all the woman painted babies and animals. Since this was first time she was commissioned to paint an adult human being, Inus had every right to be nervous.

"I need you to go to Germany with me. My father lives on the grounds of Dumstrang and he wants to meet me at a beer garden near the school. My mum insists that I take someone with me in case it's a trap." Inus lied out on the bed wearing only a tee shirt and pants.

"I have trouble believing that you're here to stay." Severus moved a hand over Inus's good leg.

"I love you. My home is with you." Inus turned and kissed him. "Remove all those heavy clothes and join me in bed."

"It's so tempting, but I have work to do."

"Between the second and third task, I did my lesson plans, so I'm free all summer." Inus stretched out on the bed beside his overly dressed lover.

"I'm helping Poppy make potions for the following year," Severus said. "It isn't that you don't look delicious."

"You have all summer," Inus moaned, "And I just returned from visiting my mum."

"We need to talk about your father." Severus removed only his boots and outer robes before lying on the bed beside Inus.

"He was arrested when I was a boy," Inus said. "You had taken the mark about the time of his arrest. You probably don't remember him." Inus could hear in Severus's mind that he did.

"Mr. Quirrell left an impression," Severus remarked. "I was sixteen when he was arrested. You had just started Hogwarts. My memory isn't as jumbled as yours."

"I wasn't sure how old I was when he was arrested." Inus moved a hand over Severus's back. Thinking back, he recalled just starting Hogwarts.

"I remember him being excruciated to Germany after he had served less than six months in Azkaban."

Inus wanted Severus to be wearing fewer clothes or no clothes, but that would wait. He was aroused just by sitting near him. He smelled musky with the additional odour of healing potions. "He wrote me a letter telling me never to write again and now he wants to meet me."

"Inus, I know you're uncomfortable."

"I don't think we should tell him that we're together. Let him think that you're an acquaintance that I asked to go with me in case it was a trap." Inus moved so his legs touched Severus's legs.

Severus removed his clothes and folded them neatly. "Poppy will have to wait."

Inus licked Severus's fingers. "I thought you would see things my way."

"You're so incredibly sexy." Severus rolled Inus gently onto his stomach and pulled off Inus's pants to expose his naughty bits. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"I want you so much. Do you think the sex will be just as good in fifty years?" Inus buried his head in a pillow.

Severus pulled off Inus's white tee shirt. "Better." Severus kissed Inus's back before reaching for lube.

"I feel like a burden sometimes."

"You aren't. I love your company. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else." Severus started to lick Inus's bottom. "I'm not going to stop loving you because you need crutches to walk."

"It's just that I don't want you to worry about hurting my leg."

Severus lifted his head. "Just enjoy it. Tell me if I put too much pressure on your leg, and we'll use another position."

"What's you're doing is great."


	7. Beer Garden

**Beer Garden**

Inus and Severus dressed in causal muggle clothes, i.e. jeans and tee shirts - Severus's shirt was long sleeved to hide his mark. Inus wondered if it was the first time that he saw Severus in anything less stiff than his school robes outside of his quarters. Inus and he apparated to outside of the beer garden. Inus didn't have his license yet, but it was a matter of taking the test since he remembered the charm perfectly; he was relieved that his wheelchair came with him. He should have practiced apparating with a wheelchair before. Inus and Severus had argued about using crutches or a wheelchair, but Severus insisted that sympathy card was the one to play.

Inus's father was at a table. Severus pushed his wheelchair to a man in an out of date shirt and trousers. Inus had very few memories of his father when he was a boy. His father had a job at the Ministry and seemed to be at meetings most nights after work, so he spent not many nights at home with his family, but they had Sunday afternoons together.

The man had greying dark blond hair and was slightly taller than himself. He looked almost distinguished in muggle clothes.

"Dad, this is my fellow professor, Severus Snape," Inus said as Severus removed a chair from the table to make space for the wheelchair. Inus scanned the man's thoughts, not caring about his father's privacy. His outer most thoughts were was Inus permanently crippled or would he heal from his injury.

"You don't trust that I would be who I said I was." Frank Quirrell would only know that if he had scan Inus's or Severus's thoughts.

"So legilimency comes from your side of the family," Inus said.

Severus took a seat across from Inus's wheelchair.

"No point in hiding it. You're scanning me," Frank Quirrell stated.

"That was my first question. We can continue to the next one," Inus kept his mental shields down; he naturally put them up when another legilimens tried to enter his mind. He needed to concentrate to keep them down for Severus at first. "I can block you just as easily as you can block me." Inus felt his father drop his mental shields.

"I always had them up in prison," Frank stated.

"I just wanted to confirm that you are who you say you are." Inus didn't mean to be defensive.

"Same here. Permanent injury?"

"It appears. Poppy is hopeful that I'll regain mobility. I use crutches most of the time. It hurts to put any weight on my weak leg. Poppy wants me to use a walker around the house so I strengthen the leg," Inus explained.

The waiter came to the table. Frank told the man in German to bring more mugs and pitcher.

"Severus, I recall when you joined our cause," Frank said not much above a whisper.

"I was too young to know what I wanted," Severus said.

"I was excruciated to Germany for crimes committed during my misspent youth." Frank downed his beer and looked at Inus. "Your mum says that you remember your childhood."

"Bits and pieces. I remembered the first time we flew a kite. It was spring and I couldn't run fast enough to get it into the air. You tied it to a tree and it seemed to soar without either of us touching it." Inus remembered when he learned to fly a broom in class and wanted to show his father, but his father had been arrested before winter holidays.

"Your shields kept me out your Christmas visit," Frank said.

"I didn't know I had them in place." Inus sipped his beer. "Dad, I warn you I'm a teetotaller."

"Germans drink beer like it's water," Frank said.

"Like mother's milk." Severus drank his beer and refilled it from the pitcher.

"Why didn't you tell Mum that you could read minds?" Inus asked.

"She would take it the wrong way," Frank said. "People that can't are suspicious of ones that can. It gives us an incredible advantage."

"If you think hearing teenage thoughts of depression, angst, and self-involvement gives you an advantage," Severus stated.

Inus laughed; if he didn't keep his barriers up, he would hear the same things come autumn.

"The Dark Lord saw so much potential in you," Frank said, obviously to Severus since Quirinus was only a first year student at Hogwarts at the time of the Senior Quirrell's arrest.

"I've wasted my potential." Severus had his shields up, so Inus could only guess what he meant by that comment.

"He saw me as a vessel; I was his arms and legs. I wasn't a person in his eyes." Inus sipped more beer. He should slow down because he didn't want get drunk in front of his father.

"We can go to a restaurant and you can order low alcoholic beer," Frank said. "We wouldn't want you to pass out."

"Thanks, Dad."

Frank yelled for a waiter and ordered a low alcohol beer for his son. Frank had said much more than the brand name.

"Dad, you have me at a disadvantage. I don't think in German," Inus said.

"I can't help it. I've been living here for eighteen years," Frank said. "I just told the man that you were taking medication for an injury."

"I was honoured to serve him, but he always wanted more than I could provide. I felt like I failed him and when he moved into Potter; my heart failed." Inus touched Severus's foot under the table with his good leg.

"You did your best," Frank's voice wasn't kind.

"I felt I wasn't worthy of him. I believed in his promises that he didn't keep. I believed that he would heal me." Inus shed a few silent tears. Inus could read that his father thoughts that he should have been honoured to give their lord his life. "And he left me to die."

"He was a sociopath. He treated all of us like objects," Severus said.

Inus said, "How can you hear into people's minds and not hear what is said?"

"You get numb to it," said Frank. "If I heard the thoughts of the other prisoners, I would have gone mad."

"Lord Voldemort told me my sense of right and wrong didn't matter," said Inus.

Frank shivered at the name.

"He was in my head. I can't address him in an impersonal manner. I'll try to remember to address him as the Dark Lord in respect for you and Severus," Inus said. "Why did you treat me so coldly when I visited?"

"I didn't understand why you were writing," Frank said.

"I now remember that I didn't write more than once a year and only because my mum insisted. However, I was dead for a half hour; it gives you a different perspective on the world. Dad, do you think another Dark Lord is on the rise?" Inus asked.

The waiter arrived with a bottle of low alcoholic beer.

"Our organisation has been around for hundreds of years. Someone will try to seize power," Frank said.

"Malfoy will be a force if he ever matures," Severus said.

"Draco mature?" Inus held in a laugh.

"His father dabbles in the Dark Arts, but he sees it as a hobby," Severus said. "Lucius's ignorance scares me more than his knowledge."

"Severus, you could do it," Frank said.

"Heavens, no," Severus said.

"I don't have the emotion strength," Inus admitted. "I'm better off teaching the Dark Arts to students."

"No shame in that," Frank said.

"Mum wants you to owl her if you want her to live with you in Germany," Inus said.

"I should send her a legal separation," Frank said. "My life with her is ancient history."

"She waited so many years for you," Inus said.

"She doesn't know who I am," Frank said. "I kept so much from her."

"Dad, those things don't matter to her," Inus said.

"You can't tell someone that you have been reading their mind for decades and you simply forgot to mention it," said Frank.

"I taught him legilimency at the start of our relationship," Severus said. "I knew he had the gift since his mental shields were so strong. It was like breaking down stone walls."

"Dad, we're sharing a flat." Inus poured his bottle of low-alcohol beer into his empty mug and took a good chug.

"My English isn't what it used to be," Frank said. That was an excuse. Since he read minds, he must have known by this point that Severus was more than an acquaintance.

"You're doing fine," Inus said. Quirinus never learned more than a few German words from his father. Mrs. Quirrell always spoke English. "My American pen pal teases me that I should learn a living language."

"I'll take you boys out for dinner. I can show you the campus," Frank said.

"I thought it was a well guarded secret," said Severus.

"We'll portkey, so the location will remain a secret," said Frank.

"The chair will stay here and I'll fall on my bum," Inus said.

"I'll hold onto it with one hand as I touch the portkey with the other," Severus promised.

Inus drank the rest of his low alcohol beer.

"I have to warn you. The campus has a translation charm covering it. You'll hear everyone's thoughts and words in your native language. This can be rather disorienting at first," Frank explained before finishing off his beer.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I failed him," Inus said.

"I know that," Frank said.

"If I had given him the Stone, he would have taken my body," Inus said in a voice only a tab above a whisper. "I would have never been more than a vessel for him."

"With all the bodies available, why yours?" Frank asked.

"With Philosopher's Stone, my weak heart wouldn't have mattered," Inus explained.

"He's a legilimens and his mind learns new material very quickly. That would discounted any disadvantages," said Severus.

"He left my body for Potter's," said Inus. "Potter's mind doesn't work as fast as mine, but he stays on task better. He also has Lord Voldemort's magic through his scar."

"Also the Dark Lord was able to push Potter all the way out," said Severus.

"Soon after taking Potter's body, a wild animal mauled him to death," said Inus.

Severus continued, "Sibyll said a boy born to people who thrice defied the Dark Lord on the end of the seventh month had the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, and they must die at the other's hand."

"Sibyll?" asked Frank.

"The divination professor," said Severus. "She's an odd lady. She taught Inus how to dance and accompanied him to the Yule Ball."

"Potter's destiny was to vanquish the Dark Lord," said Inus. "I threw my runes. The gods see me as Inus Quirrell. I have a path, again."


	8. The Dark Lord

**The Dark Lord**

That night after they were back in England and safe in bed, Inus woke to Severus's screams. As Inus held onto Severus, he could see in Severus's mind that he was being summoned by their lord. "Go to him," cried Inus.

"I can take the pain," cried Severus. "He'll want our obedience or our deaths."

"He must have a body." Inus rubbed Severus's back, but his fingers couldn't ease Severus's tension. Inus rubbed circles on his back as he spoke. "Because he can't call you without a body. You once told me we both belong to Lord Voldemort; something Dumbledore will never understand. We go, but we tell Dumbledore first."

"He called me. You stay here where you are safe."

Inus felt the slits in the back of his head that were once Lord Voldemort's eye holes. "I'll never be safe."

"I'll use a lightening spell and carry you to the tower." After they dressed, Severus used a featherweight spell on Inus and carried him to the foyer in front of Dumbledore's office and set him down. He handed Inus his cane. "It shall look improper if I carry you to your chair."

"I can't get to a standing position from the floor." Inus sat holding his cane in his lap.

"Put your cane in your right hand. Hold onto me." Severus bent down and put an arm around Inus's waist and put the other hand on his shoulder then helped him up. "You can't see the Dark Lord using a wheelchair or a walker."

"I'll use my cane and lean against you," said Inus.

Severus, finally, knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. "The Dark Lord has summoned me."

Dumbledore said, "He calls. You go. We can't show him our cards."

"He could kill Inus for his disobedience," said Severus.

Dumbledore put a hand on Inus's shoulder. "I can't ask you to go to your death."

"My runes say I am to correct Quinirus Quirrell's mistakes," said Inus. "I shall go before my lord."

"Your death serves no purpose," said Dumbledore.

"My life has." Inus smiled a bit too brightly attempting to hide his fear. His stomach ached and fear and panic shook his body. "My p-p-portrait shall take my soul when I d-d-die. That t-t-tour - game - was about facing your fear. However, going before the D-D-Dark Lord is no g-g-game." His stutter was all too real.

Dumbledore hugged Inus. "No, this isn't. Good luck."

Severus stood tall. We need to go to Hogsmeade to apparate. "You need to keep your guard up in our lord's presence. My mind won't be able to caress yours."

Using the featherweight spell again, Severus carried Inus with Inus holding his cane. When they were in Hogsmeade, Inus felt his pulling on his stomach that came with apparating then they were on the front lawn of the Malfoy Manor. Severus helped Inus to his cane because he would need to walk the last part. They couldn't afford to look weak.

Inus walked alone using only his cane for support. The pain from his bad leg felt unbearable but he continued on. A house elf invited them inside. "My master awaits you."

They were seated in the parlour. Less than a minute later, Lucius entered and sat on his favourite green armchair.

"Lucius, is this some sort of joke?" said Severus.

"I summoned you," said Lucius. "Do you like my new body? Lucius understands his lord needs more than a spot on the back of the head. He's honoured to give his body to my service."

After using his cane to get up from the sofa, Inus walked two steps and bowed before his master. His weight shifted wrong and he fell off his cane and was on the floor unable to get up. Using his hands and good leg, he lifted his face up to meet his lord's eyes. "My lord, I was weak."

"Severus, do you not bow before your lord?" Lord Voldemort said with Lucius's voice.

Inus stayed prostrate in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Quinirus, rise," said Voldemort. "Kiss my ring."

"I can't," said Inus. "I was injured in the Triwizard Tournament."

Lord Voldemort touched his wand (Lucius's wand). Inus crawled not under his own power and kissed Lord Voldemort's black stoned ring, which he recognized as being Salazar Slytherin's. Voldemort was a collector of heirlooms, but that ring he claimed been in his family since its original owner. After kissing the ring, Inus found that control of his body had returned to him. "I am yours," said Inus.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Severus. From his place at Lord Voldemort's feet, Inus couldn't see if Voldemort had forced Severus to bow, but Dumbledore had said not to show their hand and fighting imperious would be showing their hand.

"Severus, you told me of the prophecy and, Quinirus, you gave me Potter."

"I failed you. I lost the stone," said Inus.

"You prevented the prophecy from being fulfilled. Anyone can give me a rock. Still you should be punished for refusing to give your body completely to my service." Voldemort lowered his wand to point to the prostrate man. "Curio."

Inus's body convulsed in pain as he screamed in agony. Then the pain ended. The supernatural pain had flooded every pain receptor in his body. The pain in his leg felt like a mere bruise in comparison. Finally, aware of himself, Inus restored his mental shielding.

"I've read Moody's transcript. You believed yourself to be Potter at one time. You didn't believe yourself to be Potter when I visited your office when I was wearing Potter's body and you don't believe it now." Lucius's face sneered. "Interesting. What changed? Give me your arm."

"My lord, may I speak?" asked Inus. From his position on the floor, he couldn't help but look subservient. "Lucius, you are in there. You hear every word."

The look in Lucius's eyes seemed to change. He appeared to look like a businessman considering his options then that might have been wishful thinking from Inus. However, Lucius was still alive and could be reached.

Inus continued, "Do not believe his promises. He will use you and leave you like yesterday's rubbish."

"Silence," shouted Voldemort.

The wand lifted and pain raced through Inus's body once more then it was over. Inus closed his eyes and cried. With his bad leg, he couldn't rise, even if he desired. All he desired now was for the killing curse to come quickly.

"Severus, you're dismissed. You may take that rubbish out of my presence."

Severus picked up Inus this time without a featherweight spell. He carried the smaller man out of the Malfoy Manor over his shoulder. Outside the house, Severus helped Inus with his cane. "Talking to Lucius was foolish," exclaimed Severus.

Inus smiled bitterly. "Yes, but he didn't mark me. We need to find the magic that lets him live without a body. We then have to prevent him from using it again and Dumbledore once told Harry that Voldemort was half-alive, so he knows something of this magic."

"And Dumbledore will tell us of his secrets." Severus laughed, but it was a hollow mocking sound. "Place your arms around me and I'll hold your cane."

Inus held onto Severus and that pulling out and into existence happened, again. Inus didn't know if he wanted to get his license. What if he splinched off his bad leg? Many wizards used portkeys and floos. And there was muggle transportation. He didn't need to relearn apparation.

Severus let him walk back to Hogwarts in early morning light. Inus was getting faster using his cane, but he could hear in Severus's thoughts that he took all his willpower not to pick up Inus and be done with it. The sounds of morning birds singing made the walk feel more normal.

That Dark Mark last year wasn't just some teenagers terrifying everyone. Lucius wasn't a virgin, so having sex at the World Cup didn't make Inus safe. He could still be ridden by Voldemort, again. Without his own body, Lord Voldemort only had as much power as people like Quirrell and Lucius gave him. Didn't Lucius understand that Lord Voldemort was a leach, stealing Lucius's power for his own means?

After they spoke to Dumbledore a second time, Severus helped Inus into their bed. "He must have talked during that time he was on the back of your head."

"He berated me. Uncle Vernon and Dudley insulted Harry all the time. I don't need to remember someone else insulting me." Every muscle in Inus's body hurt and some he didn't know about before also hurt. He cuddled against Severus's thin body and shivered.

"Anything that could be holding him to earth." Severus put a hand on Inus's back and another on his bum. "Think beyond him calling you rubbish and weak. We all have unpleasant memories."

"He said a few times that he couldn't die because he left pieces of himself behind, but we all leave pieces of ourselves behind." Inus closed his eyes against the pain. "Could he have meant that literally? I'm pretty well versed in Dark Magic and I never heard of such a thing."

"Lucius has a library. That is off-limits right now." Severus's mind wandered a bit. "The Black library. Your godfather's library. Black isn't into Dark Magic. He wouldn't even know what he has." Severus's mind was saying Black is into barking and peeing on hydrants.

"We don't even know if these pieces exist or what the correct terminology for them is. I'm not going to flip pages in books that want to bite me to find out how Voldemort preserved Tom Riddle's pieces." An eyeball here and toenail there, the whole idea made Inus want to spew. "We need a clue - something to narrow the search."

"Dumbledore must know something." Severus moved the hand on Inus's bum to his head and started running his hand through Inus's hair. "I'll talk to him for the third time. You sleep."

"Sleep is good," Inus agreed.

Severus kissed his cheek and Severus's weight left the bed they shared. If Lord Voldemort left pieces of himself around literally, instead of figuratively, would he be recollecting pieces of himself (a spleen here, a kidney there) to make a new Tom Riddle Jr? And how many magically preserved pieces would he need to regrow the whole? In all the dark arts books Inus read over the years and he read a lot, he never heard of anyone leaving pieces of themselves behind to prevent themselves from dying.

Inus supposed the Elixir of Life would given far more than whatever zombie-like body he could regrow from the darkest magicks. Or did these pieces only kept him grounded and couldn't be used to regrow Lord Voldemort? Inus couldn't see Lord Voldemort lobbing off a kidney or a toe, so they had to be small pieces like hair or toenails. Hair, toenails and skin fakes were used in potions like Polyjuice Potion. Whatever Lord Voldemort was using to ground himself, big or small, the idea was beyond creepy.


	9. Early Morning Fire Talk

**Early Morning Fire Talk**

Inus woke early, climbed down to the floor and threw floo power into the fireplace. He would have to crawl to the bed to wake Severus to stand or use his arms and good leg to get into the wheelchair that was folded in the bedroom wardrobe.

Inus called out his mother's address on the network.

His mum went to the floo. "Son, how was your visit?"

"I'm not seeing him again. He lied to you. He kept something from you that he should have told you the first night that you were together." Inus propped himself up so he was sitting against the side of the settee.

"It's rather early."

"Severus is still asleep. I wanted to talk to you privately. He has a rather quick temper." Inus looked into the fire.

In her night clothes, his mum walked through the fireplace with her hair in rollers under a scarf. "We can talk face-to-face. I'll help you onto the sofa."

"Thanks." Inus put out his arms and his mother helped him to his feet and he hopped to the sofa.

"What did he say?"

"He enjoyed reading Severus and I, but since I only know about a handful of words in German and Severus knows less," Inus explained. "We were at a disadvantage."

"The bastard," his mum said.

"It gets worse. He plans to send you legal separation papers. Apparently, he only wanted a wife while he was in gaol."

"I'll make us some tea." His mum walked over to the kitchenette. "He only wanted me to send him letters and chocolates and visit him. He fucking used me. The tosser."

"Mum, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Quirrell let out a sigh. "Did he remember Severus from his Death Eater days?"

"Yes. He was angry that we betrayed his lord. I might not have understood all the German in his head, but I understood that he believed that my life was less valuable than Lord Voldemort's."

"I want to kill him." His mum handed his a cup of herbal tea.

"Severus showed amazing self-control. He never raised his voice to my father. I don't know how you tolerated being married to him." Inus sipped his tea and put his legs on the cushion.

"What did he say?" She sat next to Inus on the sofa.

"He implied that I should have been honoured to allow Voldemort to use my body." Inus felt his tears flow.

Mrs. Quirrel put an arm around him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad that I brought Severus with me. His skills at legilimency are better than my father's. Mum, he was reading you for years and he never bothered to test me for the talent. Once he learned that I had tears in my heart and my magic couldn't heal them, he wanted nothing to do with me." Inus continued to sob.

"I had hoped that you could start new."

"He didn't like Severus. Since we didn't hide our thoughts from him, he knows the extent of our relationship."

"I prefer that you pursuit a relationship with a woman, but I understand that it was your choice." She touched the tears on his cheek. Her mind was suggesting Sibyll or the American girl, Alisha. "The gods gave us shoulders wide enough to support all our burdens. They never give us more than we can handle."

"That is why Sirius is insane and Alice Longbottom can't put more than a few words together and her husband is worse off then her."

"We have to hope that they aren't suffering."

"Sirius enjoys his insanity. I haven't been in Alice or Frank Longbottoms' minds and I don't think I want to."

"I can't believe that he never told me that he could hear other people's thoughts."

"Did he tell you about the Death Eaters' meetings?"

She shook her head.

"Horrible things. I've seen them in Severus's mind."

"It's hard to accept that he doesn't want me after all this time. Is there another woman?"

"Not from what I could see." Inus smiled as Severus stepped into the kitchenette in all his glory in his mother's view.

Severus covered his naughty bits with a dishtowel. "Ma'am. Please, forgive me."

"I've been married."

Severus ran back to the bedroom. He returned wearing his nightshirt. "Would you like some porridge?"

"Thanks," she said.

"Mum, I needed to tell you what he said." Inus kissed her cheek.

"And what he didn't," she said.

"I don't know German, ma'am," Severus said. "He closed his mind once we were in the presence of a translation charm. He resented my presence there. I don't know if he meant to do Inus harm."

"Either way, I don't want you seeing him alone," she said.

"I've battled dragons. I can handle my father," Inus insisted.

"When you're walking again," his mum said. "How is that going?"

"Poppy has me taking two potions a day and she wants me to use a walker in the flat so I can desensitise myself to the pain," Inus stated.

Severus brought Inus's walker from the kitchenette. "Hopping around the flat."

"Hopping and balancing myself against the furniture," Inus admitted.

"You need to put weight on your weak leg," Severus said.

"Yes, nurse." Inus ignored the walker and hopped to the kitchenette and poured himself coffee.

"I should go." His mum used the floo and left.

While they were on their second cup of coffee, Severus said, "I out-stared Albus and he admitted the pieces that Voldemort left behind were horcruxes, shattered pieces of soul. When you murder someone, you shatter your soul. Most murderers go around with shattered souls rattling inside them. A person makes a horcrux by putting a shattered off piece of soul into a container. The old fool thinks we shouldn't act because we don't know how many horcruxes he has."

"Six," said Inus. "No, five horcruxes and the one piece inside Lucius. He was upset because seven is a lucky number and he only had six. He ranted about that many nights. He never explained what the number was regarding."

"He won't be back. You're discarded rubbish to him." Severus's thin body shivered. "I can't understand how someone can discard pieces of themselves. Horcruxes. Do you think you can go over to Sirius's house and find out more about them?"

Pieces of soul for some reason were more creepy than locks of hair, toenails and flakes of skin. However, that made sense in a way. This was a magical lobbing off of parts, not a physical. It suited Lord Voldemort's style better. They would be looking for the horcruxes, the containers.


	10. Black Library

**Black Library**

Inus firetalked to Sirius. "I need to see your library."

"Those books are Dark Magic,"said Sirius.

"I teach Defence Against Dark Arts," said Inus. "I can handle I few biting and spitting books. Please, open the floo and let me through."

Sirius opened the secured floo and Inus arrived in Sirius's living room. Sirius pointed toward the kitchen. "Kreacher made tea."

"Are the cucumber sandwiches poisoned?" asked Inus.

"Never," said Kreacher. "I makes good food for beastie-loving master."

"Eat; enjoy He says nasty words, but he wouldn't lift a finger to hurt his proper master. Hurts his house elf pride." Sirius ate a finger sandwich then another and drank some tea. "Why the sudden interest in my father's books?"

"Lord Voldemort called on Severus last night, meaning he has learned to do magic in a host body. All he could do when he possessed me was yell," Inus explained.

"He did magic while he was in your body. When he raised his wand, I thought he was going to AK Remus and I." Sirius looked down at his plate. "I acted out of instinct. Sorry."

"In Potter's body, he was biding his time. If you hadn't killed him, he would have played Harry Potter until he established himself as Minister of Magic." Inus squirmed a bit because he didn't want Sirius to think he was angry at him or held a grudge. Sirius had done what needed doing. "Sirius, you saved yourself and Remus from Voldemort's wand. I don't blame you. All I am saying is he found another body he can do magic from and he will just find another if we kill his present body. We need to stop him from going from body to body. I hope I can find something in your books that helps."

"My books are your books," Sirius said. "Harry, can he do magic?"

Inus nodded.

Sirius put down his teacup. "I need to check your arms."

"He didn't mark me," said Inus. "He was going to, but I distracted him. He used curio on me for causing the distraction, but I left unmarked."

"Harry, please, remove your shirt."

Inus took off his shirt. He had the burn marks from where Harry's hands had burnt his flesh, fading scars from where the gillyweed created gills, but no new marks. "See. No dark mark, only my previous scars. I'm not going to win any beauty pageants."

"You can put your shirt on."

Inus put his shirt on and rebuttoned it. "It's OK. After Peter, you have a right to your paranoia."

"Harry, even if he marked you, you would tell him nothing. I just need to know if you can be called by him. He killed both your parents. Quirrell's memories or not, you still have Harry's soul."

"I died, went to Heaven and returned to this body. I'm grounded in this body. It has a bad leg, scarred and isn't as young as my original, but I'm alive. I thank the Goddess and the Horned God for the second chance."

"If I didn't maul your body, the dementors could have kissed it and you could have returned to your own body." Sirius cried; a few tears ran down his cheeks. In his mind's eye and nose, Sirius was seeing and smelling Harry's dead body, again. No color and a pallet of odors; Sirius was remembering being a dog. "It's all my fault."

"You saved yourself and Remus from Voldemort's wand." Inus hugged Sirius. "You did good. I thought a house elf is free if you give them clothes and Kreacher picks up your laundry."

"I can't hand him laundry," said Sirius. "He can pick up my laundry and wash it because I'm not giving him clothes. Elf magic is strange."

"All magic is strange," Inus declared.

"Harry, you're alive because of strange and wonderful magic."

"My parents died due to magic." Inus looked at his hands. "They didn't die in a car accident like my aunt and uncle told me. Maybe, Lord Voldemort is right we should use our magic to kill the muggles, except for the few we take home as slaves."

"You don't think that."

"No, but we can do so much more than they teach in Hogwarts. I teach Dark Arts. The itinerary calls it Defence Against Dark Arts to make it all proper, but let's not kid ourselves: a counter-jinx is still a jinx. It's easy to get jaded." Inus looked at his hands. "Here I am looking at hands that aren't mine. You should be talking to a fifteen year old boy."

"Life isn't fair. My brother, the perfect pureblood twit, was killed by Voldemort, my best friend and his wife are dead, and I was in prison for eleven years for a crime I didn't commit. Not to mention, the love of my life is a werewolf. Harry, you can't stand in the shit all day. You have to move on to newer shit."

Inus laughed.

"You know what I mean."

Inus hopped over to Sirius and hugged him. "Thank you for the food. I have a library to explore."

Sirius handed Inus his crutches. "Good luck. Watch out for biting books."


	11. Unveiling

**Unveiling**

During the pre-feast announcing, Dumbledore stated that after the feast they would be unveiling Professor Quirrell's portrait as last year's triwizard champion. Two-thirds of the students cleared out before the unveiling. The first years had to stay until they were showed to their quarters since all the professors stayed.

Dumbledore lifted the curtain off the painting with a levitation spell. The man in the painting looked down, fainted and fell into the crowd of people. It looked odd because the perceptive was wrong and the man was far larger than the dot people in the stands.

A few people laughed, but most of the crowd stared silently at the painting, as if in horror or shock.

Leaning on his crutches, Inus had on his new wizard robes of dark purple, a violet strikingly close to black. After Severus's tapped him on the shoulders, Inus hobbled over to Dumbledore. "That isn't me."

"You wouldn't faint," Dumbledore said.

Minerva walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something into his ear.

"It appears I made a mistake by having our champion's picture painted. A soul can't inhibit a painting until he dies, but the person in this painting died three years ago."

There was a collective groan from the audience. Dumbledore used his wand to reveil the painting.

Dumbledore whispered to Inus, "We'll speak of this privately. Tomorrow evening."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Inus said, addressing Dumbledore properly in front of the students.

Severus tapped Inus's shoulder. "I need to lead my first years to their quarters. I'll meet you later. I'll formally introduce you to the house tomorrow night since we're running late."

"I'll see you tonight." Inus smiled at his roommate.

Madame Bell walked over to Inus. "I'll paint you a new portrait no charge. Mind you the next one won't be able to carry on full conversation."

"You don't have to," Inus said.

"If Madame Bell does the second painting, it will be displayed with the other Hogwarts' champions. We'll find another place to display this one," Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you, sir." Inus started down the long hall and to the stairs to the dungeon.

Inus took a long bath then retired for the evening. Severus returned rather late because, for a few of the students, it was their first time away from their parents. "Are you ready to teach class in the morning?"

"I fear they won't respect me after the unveiling." Inus rolled to face Severus.

"You didn't make the man in the portrait faint."

"I understand the gods took their time having me remember, so I would know I have Harry's soul and would go down a different path than the original Q. Quirrell." Inus moved a hand over Severus's naked back. "But?"

"If you didn't have amnesia, you'd be in prison. It wasn't in our stars, but in ourselves. We worked hard at restoring your memories." Severus moved a finger over Inus's face.

"You see me, not that horrid man in that picture." Inus shed a silent tear.

"Inus, you went to heaven. Your soul isn't tainted by the person who had this body before you." Severus kissed Inus briefly.

"I'm afraid that the students won't respect me."

"You have to make them respect you."

"If I keep my mind open, I hear all the negative things that they think about me. I know I deserve it. I did bring the Dark Lord into this school. I risked children lives when I brought that troll in." Inus wasn't going to scan his students, but thoughts with a lot of emotion come through. He heard them before and after Severus announced to the Slytherin students that they were sharing quarters, there would be more whispering. He, mentally, knew that he wasn't in his body when the events in question happened, but he had the memories and the events in question felt like his. He and Severus worked hard to restore his memories. His memories meant his guilt; that was just how it worked. His beliefs in right and wrong made him different from the original owner of his body. That original owner was now in a painting - a living portrait.

"You can't be afraid of your students." Severus moved a hand over Inus's shoulder.

"I was terrified all the time I was carrying the Dark Lord. It was so hard keeping him in that small section when he wanted to take all of it."

"That's long over."

"I should have died in Albania and not brought him back. I was a coward and a fool."

"Granted. Self-pity isn't going to help. You keep your head high and do the lessons as planned."

"Aye, aye." Inus moved his hands over Severus's body rather joyful that Severus was wearing nothing under his nightshirt. His memories also meant that he was an adult a few years younger than Severus. Therefore, Severus wasn't having sex with a minor.

Severus rolled onto his belly. "I'm yours."

Inus gently nudged Severus onto his side before he started to have his wicked way with him. Inus put some lube on his hands as he fondled Severus's naughty bits. He moved so he could comfortable take Severus's prick into his mouth. Inus licked along the underside before licking the tip that was dripping pre-cum. He put the bulb in his mouth as one of his hands moved over the lower half. Inus pulled more into his mouth as he alternated between sucking and licking.

"That is so good," Severus gasped.

Inus put lube on his fingers. As Inus continued to give his love a blowjob, he slowly inserted one finger into Severus's hole. Inus moved and then greased two more finger and his cock. He pushed into the tight ring with a second finger. He bent his fingers lightly to bump Severus's prostate while his other hand continued to work Severus's organ.

When Inus felt the Severus's was sufficiently open. He pushed his cock through the tight barrier. "You feel incredible around me."

"Move," Severus shouted.

Inus started a fast, hard rhythm.


	12. The Talk

**The Talk**

Inus decided to give the talk to his fifth year Gyffindor/Sytherin class first because Hermione, Ron and Neville knew him as Harry Potter. He said to the class, "You won't be needing to open your books today. As you remember, I was possessed by Voldemort. He left me and possessed Harry Potter's body."

Neville looked at him like he wanted to raise his hand.

"I didn't remember anything that happened before I woke up at the hospital. Headmaster Dumbledore had to tell me my name," said Inus. "I now remember at the loss of other memories. It appears I can't remember being two people at the same time."

Having her hand raise, Hermione looked like she would burst if Inus didn't call on her. He asked her to speak.

"Professor Quirrell, don't you remember being Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I remember the past three years," said Inus. "Back to the subject at hand, Headmaster Dumbledore says possession and body theft are Dark Arts subjects."

Millicent raised her hand.

Inus pointed to her. "Miss Bulstrode?"

"What was it like being possessed by someone?" she asked.

"Terrifying," said Inus. "I feared he would push me out at any time. He was always telling me what to do. He made me feel incompetent and weak. He needed me. I was the one in control, only I didn't feel that way at the time."

"Are you Potter or Quirrell?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Professor Quirrell," said Inus. "Harry Potter died with Lord Voldemort. His destiny was to vanquish the Dark Lord."

"That portrait is of Professor Quirrell," said Malfoy. "He fainted like the original fainted from his own troll."

"I have Harry Potter's soul," explained Inus. "The original Quirinus Quirrell died of a heart attack during his battle with Harry Potter."

Neville raised his hand. "Aren't you Harry?"

"I was until I forced Professor Snape to unlock Quirrell's memories. Then I made the choice to be Quirrell. I chose my path," Inus said. "Body theft isn't a subject that people like to talk about. It is too personal, too scary. Even learned professors whisper about it in darkened corridors."

The students appeared to be listening to his every word.

"We need to define terms first. Body switching can be done by potion or magical item," said Inus. "This usually lasts less than a day and is fairly harmless magic. Possession or body theft is considered dark magic. Possession is usually done by a spirit or ghost. Someone in a deep trance can also possess someone. Voldemort was able to possess Potter and myself because he was spirit. Body theft is when a spirit forces the original owner of the body out. Voldemort stole Harry Potter's body."

"And you stole Quirrell's," said Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, 20 points from Slytherin for speaking out of turn," said Inus. "I didn't technically steal Quirrell's body since he was already departed."

Pansy raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson," said Inus.

"We only have your word on that," said Pansy.

"I no longer remember the events in question. However, Madame Pomfrey and the hospital have records of how long my heart wasn't beating, and I refuse to argue on the subject." Inus needed to change the subject back to body switching and body thief. "When body switching normally occurs the souls involved tend to drift back to their own bodies within a day or less. I was out of my body for three days by the time anyone knew anything was amiss."

Lois Farmer, the new student, raised her hand. "Why didn't your soul return to its own body?"

"Lord Voldemort's magic must have been strong enough to keep me out," said Inus. "I went in and out of consciousness while on the stretcher and my first couple days in hospital. I could have been trying to get back to my own body. My first good memories of being in hospital are on my third day there. Dumbledore brought Lord Voldemort to hospital and attempted to switch us back and failed."

Pansy said, "Please, don't call him that."

"His name can't hurt you," said Inus. "Back to what I was saying. I want to see those quills moving; this is a dark arts subject. When body theft occurs, the first thing the body thief does is kill his original body. However, Lord Voldemort's body was already destroyed by Lily Potter's magic. Thus, his soul had nowhere to drift to, so my soul couldn't return to its own body no matter how often it must have tried."

"How awful," said Lavender Brown.

"I'm over it," said Inus. "I was told by the nurses at St. Mungos that this is what Harry looks like now. After three years, that portrait came as quite a shock."

Lavender asked, "Don't you want your body back?"

"This is my body as much as your body is yours," Inus answered, pointing to his chest. "I'm the person using this body; thus, it is mine. Wanting what you can't have leads to madness. Dumbledore talked about men looking at the Mirror of Erised until they waste away."

"It's been in the ground three years," said Hermione. "I don't think it's good for much more than worm food."

Inus laughed. "I think what is Miss Brown is asking is would I want my body back if I could have it in lifelike condition. Not really, I'm used to this body, even with its bad leg. Miss Brown, Mr. Black made me Polyjuice Potion, so I could look like Harry Potter. I can make more any time - I don't."

Draco said, "I put the hair in for him. He changed into Potter in front of the whole class. Farmer, you missed it. Bulstrode thought he was James Potter. It was a riot."

Lois Farmer asked, "James Potter?"

"My father," said Inus. "The Polyjuice Potion could restore my appearance, but since the Polyjuice Potion was made with my own hair, my age and scars remained. I don't care for my shoes not fitting and my vision being blurred."

Inus pointed to Dean after he raised his hand. "Mr. Thomas?"

"You sound like Harry when you talk," said Dean. "You shouldn't be forced to continue the life of someone who tried to kill you."

"It's Professor Quirrell," said Harry. "I call you Mr. Thomas in class. I would like you to like you to return the favour."

"We went to class together for four years and now you're teaching," said Dean. "It's a bit awkward."

"That's why I'm discussing the situation with all my classes," said Harry. "I planned to go straight into itinerary, but that portrait is unnerving to more people than just me. I have Professor Quirrell's memories and am Professor Quirrell all ways a muggle can test. However, according to magical objects, I'm Harry Potter."

Dean raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas," said Inus.

"You shouldn't be forced to continue the life of a man who tried to kill you," said Dean. "If someone tried to kill me twice, I wouldn't be comfortable seeing his face in the mirror."

"At the time, I was more uncomfortable about Lord Voldemort's previous possession of this body than anything else," Inus explained. "I was under the mistaken belief that Quirrell was in my body. Then my fear that Lord Voldemort would realise I was Harry and not Quirrell terrified me so much that I didn't have time to be upset about who the former inhabitant of this body was."

Inus continued to talk about body switching. His other morning classes were easier since he wasn't talking to his former classmates. At lunch, Sirius walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry watched, telling himself he wouldn't intervene unless necessary.

Sirius said, "Draco, Harry can't run with me because of his limp. Would you like to jog with me?"

"Cousin, why are you asking me?" Draco asked.

Sirius looked at the floor. "You're family. I miss running every morning."

Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson laughed.

Draco said, "He's mentally ill. You wouldn't laugh at someone with diabetes or a broken leg."

Nott said, "Crabbe would."

Draco said, "I would be honoured to run with you. Did Harry meet you at your quarters or at the pitch?"

"My quarters," said Sirius.

"Your quarters then before breakfast," said Draco. "Be easy on me. I haven't been jogging on a daily basis."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled and walked away.

"Why did you agree to run with him?" asked Pansy.

"He's my mother's cousin," said Draco. "We're family. He has autism. My mother wants him to see a wizard therapist, but he insists on seeing a muggle. Mum says we'll have to care for him when he gets older."

"Doesn't Professor Lupin care for him?" said Pansy.

"Mum says werewolves burn out fast. He probably only live to fifty or sixty," Draco whispered.

Pansy said, "You marry someone; you marry their family. I can handle one crazy cousin."

Sirius has changed into a dog and Remus had put his food bowls on the floor for him. Now Sirius was eating his food and wagging his tail. He seemed totally unaware that Draco and Pansy were talking about him, which way odd because Harry was hearing Draco and Pansy talking by scanning Sirius's mind.

The smell of Sirius's bangers made Inus hungry for his. His didn't smell nearly as good. Then again, he didn't have a dog's nose. After taking one disappointing bite, he decided to eat a banana, instead. He needed to practice walking with the walker, use his cane more and hop less. He would be running with Sirius, again. He promised himself that.

His mind wasn't the peaceful place Sirius's mind was. Inus's thoughts went to dangerous places. Then a person who taught Defence Against Dark Arts was liable to think about dark things. He had more classes to talk to about his situation. He decided not to give the talk to his first years for two reasons: they didn't know him from Adam and possession was too heavy of a subject for a bunch of homesick children. He didn't want to give them nightmares their first week. The nightmares could wait until later in the year.


	13. House Meeting

**House Meeting**

After dinner at the Great Hall, Severus called a house meeting to give the younger students a chance to meet him and for the older students to be introduced to their new house parent.

"Professor Quirrell has agreed to share my quarters. You shall show him the same respect you give me." Severus sat down.

"He's a fifth year," Pansy said.

"My memory has returned. The lines of time have corrected their error. If you're interested, I have several books on body switching you can borrow. It suffices to say that my soul is continuing Professor Quirrell's life after a minor interruption." Inus faced a room full of snakes without trembling. He had his shields down so he could hear silent encouragement from Severus, but it also allowed him to hear the students' not so encouraging thoughts.

_He sounds like Potter,_ one of the boys' thoughts seemed to scream. Other Slytherins were thinking _Potter, go back to Gryffindor_ ,_ Potter, go home_ and stuff along similar lines.

"I'm new to being a house parent," Inus said. "I'm here if you need help on your assignments or if you just need a friendly ear. I'm also here to break up fights, disagreements, and give you detention if you should deserve it."

Severus asked, "Any questions?"

"So the rumours about your relationship are true," Millicent said.

A number of Slytherins seemed to understand the implication and felt disgust loud enough that Inus didn't need to scan individuals to hear it.

"My relationship with Professor Quirrell is my private business," Severus said.

Crabbe said, "There are laws against sex with minors."

The fact that it came from Crabbe meant there was no reason to reply to that.

After staring at the room full of students for a few more moments, their heads were full of questions, but none of them were brave enough to ask, Inus returned to the house parents' chambers to look at his notes for the classes that he would teach on Tuesday.

A few minutes later a first year knocked on the door. "I haven't had much exposure to magic," she said.

"I was homeschooled. My mother didn't believe in using magic when a muggle solution was easily found. The doctors at St. Mungos told her I was a squib, but she had the last laugh when I received my letter," Inus told her.

"My mother is a witch and my father is muggle. My father doesn't like her to use magic and she doesn't as a service to him. I only saw my mum use magic when she was angry at Father."

Inus made a face. His imagination was far worse than the images from the child's mind.

"Nothing horrible. She would clean the dishes with a charm or charm the broom to sweep the floor. My father owns a muggle music store and my mother helps out at times so no magic was a rule that needed to be followed," she explained.

"Your name?" Inus asked.

"Susan Black. No relation to the famous Sirius Black. I know a few sorting spells and cleaning spells, but I've never been near a cauldron and Professor Snape acts like we all should be experts our first class." Susan started to cry silently.

"No one has touched a cauldron before starting Professor Snape's first year class. I recall when I sat in his class during the last two years that he had an attitude that everything should be perfect. He wants you to read the instructions, take your time preparing your ingredients, and move in a steady pace so you finish in the time allowed. To be good in Potions you need to find a smooth even pace so you don't feel hurried but you complete the task on time."

Inus could only remember the talk Ron and he had about Professor Snape's first class. He could no longer remember attending his first class as Harry Potter. When Inus was a first year, Horace Slughorn was teaching. He recalled Slughorn leaving Hogwarts and them getting a new Potions teacher, who died without completing the year, to have that new teacher replaced by Severus Snape, who wasn't all that much older than his students. Inus couldn't remember the name of the man who replaced Slughorn which was too soon replaced by Snape.

Severus came into the lounge. "Giving away my secrets."

"I was telling her that you expect perfection and how to achieve it," Inus said.

"No laziness or daydreaming in my class. Read the potion instructions before attending class. I don't always tell you the exact potion that we'll do the following class so read the next five potions ahead. During the first year, I follow with one of those. Know how to prepare your ingredients in advance. There isn't time to chop your ingredients two or three times until they look prefect. If you need help, I have office hours and I'm willing to show you preparation on an individual basis," Severus explained.

"Thank you." Susan left their flat.

Inus smiled at Severus as the girl left their flat.

"A false smile doesn't fool me." Severus undressed and put on his nightshirt. He didn't care to walk around naked since concerned about the scars on his back; he didn't truly believe that they were faded by the ointment that Inus rubbed into his back.

"I couldn't keep my shields down while instructing," Inus admitted.

"You could, but you were afraid of what you might hear." Severus helped Inus out of his clothes. "Your leg is getting stronger. You might try using a cane."

"Around the flat. I don't much feel like falling on my face in front of the students."

Severus took Inus's crutches and leaned them against the wall. Severus put the walker in his reach. "You're hurting."

"I can't remember Harry's life. I tried to remember Harry's first Potions class and there was nothing there. I remembered Ron's and my talks about it, but there is no memory of Harry's life."

Severus helped Inus into his pyjamas. "Perhaps, you can only remember one line at a time."

"I promised myself that I wouldn't forget Harry's life, but I have. I don't like what I remember of my life since meeting the Dark Lord. I was selfish; I didn't care who I hurt." Inus cried. "Do you think he's in Hell?"

"He's in the portrait." Severus's smirk and mind were saying any fool knows that.

"Was in Hell before the portrait was painted?" Inus restated. A portrait wouldn't remember Heaven or Hell. A portrait would just remember the person's life. That was how the magic worked.

"I don't think God only judges someone by their last year. You believed in good and evil before the Dark Lord bore into your head. Harry's soul is good and you need to remember that you were given a clean slate since the heart attack." Severus kissed Inus lightly.

"I have a blank slate." Inus put his arms around Severus and pressed his head into the taller man's shoulder.

"You've done many things since you woke up in the hospital. You're no longer blank. I've written on you and the men at the Quidditch match wrote on you before I had my chance."

"Lying down with a man as you would lie down with a woman is a sin. Or do they lie down with me as they would lie down with a woman since I take it up the arse? Then being a witch and practising magic is a bigger sin according to the Bible then fornicating. Either way I'm no longer a blank slate, am I?"

Severus held Inus tight. "You still went to Heaven. So the gods are forgiving."

"I couldn't ask people for forgiveness until I remembered that I wronged them." Inus climbed into the bed.

"But you were kind. You cared about other people."

"I've had my share of tantrums."

"We all have selfish moments. That doesn't make us selfish." Severus climbed into the bed and cuddled him.

"You favour your own house." Inus's licked around Severus's ear.

"Because Dumbledore favours Gryffindor." Severus kissed Inus's nose. "You're good hearted. Your soul is pure."

"I want a dog." Inus said without thinking, putting his head on Severus's shoulder. A real dog not a godfather that turns into a dog.

Severus stroked Inus's hair. "Dogs are high maintenance. What about a cat or a snake?"

"A snake would be cool. I could talk to it. That way the students would see me as Slytherin since Salazaar was a parselmouth." Inus thought about it a moment. "Then again, a cat might be good. People always want to know what their cats are thinking."

"You can have a cat if you clean the litter box."

"Deal." Inus lifted up Severus's nightshirt and started to play with his naughty bits. The time for conversation was over.

After a brief nap, Inus remembered he was suppose to see Dumbledore about the portrait. Severus insisted on coming along. The prefects could handle Slytherin for a few hours.


	14. The Portrait

**The Portrait**

After meeting with Snape and Quirrell, Dumbledore decided to hung Quirrell's portrait in the third floor corridor near the trapdoor. "Professor Quirrell would enjoy the view." Dumbledore said, hanging the portrait on a new nail.

"You picked this spot because not many students go by," said Severus.

"Shhhh." Dumbledore put a finger over his lips. "He can hear you. I think I'll leave the drop cloth on a bit longer." After adjusting the covered picture a bit more, so it hung perfectly straight, Dumbledore took a few steps back and glanced at the covered portrait. "It will do."

After managing the walk with his crutches, Inus leaded against Severus for support. He needed to tolerate the pain or he would never get full use from that leg and he promised he would run with Sirius, again. Inus was a man of his word.

Dumbledore looked at the covered picture and shook his head. "You may talk to him. You can take the drop cloth off after I go. Quirinus is too shy to talk to the other portraits. Let him enjoy the view."

Severus nodded.

"Farewell then." Dumbledore returned the nod and walked off to the more public areas of the school.

Inus walked back a bit so the man in the portrait would know exactly who he was speaking to. Then Severus removed the cloth covering the portrait. Not knowing what else to do, Inus waved at the man on the broom. "Hello, Professor Quirrell."

Professor Quirrell, in his school uniform, had a full head of thick black hair that blew in the wind just as Madame Bell painted him. "Who the Hell are you? And what are you doing in my body?"

Inus attempted to shrug his shoulders while still leaning on his crutches.

Severus walked over to Inus and placed a arm around him. To better appreciate Severus's height and strength, Inus moved his left crutch to his right arm then leaned against Severus.

"Inus, you don't have to listen to him." Severus now had both his arms around Inus. However, the one of on his arse wasn't helping him stand much, not that Inus minded Severus's attention.

"Snape, get your slimy hands off my body," shouted the portrait.

Inus was enjoying Severus's hands touching him and they weren't at all slimy. If anything, they were a bit dry; Severus could use a bit of moisturiser after teaching Potions all day. "It's my body now," Inus informed the portrait. "Quirinus, who I am doesn't matter. You aren't stuttering. You aren't you suppose to be p-p-poor P-P-Professor Quirrell."

"Harry Potter," said the portrait. "I could have had everything. I was that close to having Lord Voldemort under my power. I would have had the Stone and he would have been out of my body and bowing to me. You ruined everything."

"You're dead." Inus remembered the events in question differently than he was seeing them with Harry Potter's soul - not Quirrell's.

"I look very much alive. You stole my life," said the man in the painting.

Severus put an arm around Inus's shoulders. "He's a portrait. His words can't hurt you. Inus entered your body after your soul left. He took your body, but your life had already ended."

"A potions professor is going to tell me about the Dark Arts," said the portrait.

"You could use a lesson or two," said Severus. "A twelve year old boy couldn't push an adult wizard from his body. Lord Voldemort couldn't push you out. What chance would a child have?"

"Don't talk reason to a man who fainted from his own troll." Inus enjoyed leaning on Severus and didn't want to give it up once he was able to stand without his cane or crutches. "Now that you're a portrait, you can close your eyes, but you can't turn your back on the damage you caused."

Turning his back on the corridor would be difficult while staying on the broom since the portrait didn't give him much room to steer. However, he turn his head and could also fly to any other painting in the castle. Professor Quirrell would have to discover these things on his own.

"Damage! You burnt my face and hands!" shouted the portrait. "And what did you do to my leg?"

"It's my leg," said Inus. "We went over this. You left and I set up housekeeping in the vacated vessel. I woke up in the hospital. People were treating me nice because they believed I was quite mad. Only a twelve year old boy doesn't understand these things."

"And people believed you were Potter?" asked the portrait.

"Dumbledore did," said Severus. "I knew. A legilimens doesn't have to take things on speculation. Also Remus has this map that shows everyone in the castle. The H. Potter dot belongs to Inus."

"How convenient," huffed the portrait.

Severus took Inus's hand. "Good-bye."

"Sev, sleeping with a fifteen year old boy? I would expect such things from the man who told our lord of the prophecy."

"He's lying," Inus cried. Then his Swiss cheese memory told him that that Quirrell in the portrait wasn't lying. Voldemort has shared that bit of information with him after Snape stopped Quirrell from downing Potter's broom during a Quidditch match.

"No, he isn't. I told the Dark Lord. I overheard by mistake. After your parents died, I went to Dumbledore and asked him how I could make amends and he hired me," Severus explained.

Inus didn't want to lean on Severus at this moment. He moved his crutches to put one under the other shoulder. Then he took a few steps away from Severus. Inus looked at the tiled floor. "Oh my God, I never read it in your mind."

"It isn't like reading a book," said Severus. "I wasn't going to give you that piece of me."

"You killed the Potters," Inus cried. He didn't turn around on his crutches. Although he wasn't looking at the floor, he was still looking away from Severus.

"I told the Dark Lord what I overheard," Severus said in a soft voice. Inus didn't have to read his mind to hear the shame in his voice. "He acted on that knowledge. Pettigrew told him where the Potters were. I didn't know he would kill the Potters. I was only the messenger."

"Harry, don't kill the messenger," said the portrait. "On the other hand, do kill him. Being a portrait is so much fun."

Severus said, "I'm sorry. It was a long time ago. I pleaded for forgiveness. Dumbledore could have called in the aurors. He held it over me."

Inus walked back to Severus's side. "I didn't know. I told you to tell him not to overwork you. I didn't know." Inus dropped his crutches and fell into Severus's arms. Inus knew the tears were flowing as he embracing the taller man.

"You're suppose to hate him," cried the portrait.

"Severus made a mistake in judgement telling him about the prophecy, but I would have done the same," said Inus.

"Your parents would be alive if Severus didn't tell Lord Voldemort," said the portrait. "And you forgive him?"

"Dumbledore forgave him," said Inus. "I'm a ghoul living in your previously dead body. I'm hardly an innocent."

"He took your innocence," said the portrait.

Severus didn't take Inus's innocence. Inus had lost his virginity to a stranger that didn't speak English to keep Voldemort from returning to the back of his head. No virginity, no unicorn blood. It had made sense at the time. It was a pragmatic act. That didn't mean that Inus didn't enjoy the Brazilian's vertical then horizontal dancing, but it was a means to an end. Now that Voldemort was possessing Lucius Malfoy - who was most likely not a virgin - it all seems a bit pointless.

"Upset about dying a virgin?" asked Severus. "Dumbledore put you here because he thought you would like seeing that trapdoor. No Fluffy, but you still can't reach it. Would you prefer if we moved you to our chambers?"

Inus, resting against Severus, turned around to see the portrait. The man in the portrait looked like he just sucked on a lemon. The faces he was making reminded Inus of when he just got this body and was making faces into the hospital mirror.

"He can hang on our bedroom wall and watch you sodomize his temple," said Inus. "Quirinus, I know about the magazines. You wanted it but were too shy to ask. A virgin that knew the Dark Arts that made you valuable to Lord Voldemort."

Severus said, "Stand on your good leg a moment. You're such a naughty boy, dropping your crutches like that."

Inus stood on his good leg and took his wand from his robe pocket. "Accio crutches." The crutches returned his arms and he placed them under his armpits. "Let's walk back to the dungeon."

"Sodomize your temple," repeated Severus. "I love it when you talk dirty."

Inus started the long walk. "Sev, I understand why you told our master. Still James saved your life. You couldn't have wanted things to turn out as they did."

"Lily was my friend. I don't have many of those. I'm truly sorry about what happened."

Inus walked over to Severus and put an arm around him. "He's back and he's in Lucius Malfoy's body. Neither of us has time to cry about the past." He, Lord Voldemort, was an expert at waiting for his opportunity to strike. What did Alastor Moody say about constant vigilance?

xxxx

During his fifth-year Gryffindor/Slytherin class, Inus was especially nervous. Draco Malfoy took a seat in the front row. Hermione and Ron were in the back row. Neville had his head in a book as Inus started to speak. He told them all to choose partners and since there was an even number in the class that everyone should have a partner; however, one Slytherin student would have to pair up with a Gryffindor student. Inus tried not to laugh when Neville realised that Draco was the only one without a partner.

Inus stated, "Since it took you so long to pair up, you'll have to keep the same partner until winter break. Now, we're going to review all the defensive charms that we learned to this up to this point."

Inus helped Neville with disarming spell. Inus had enough time to introduce two new spells before the end of the class. "Mr. Malfoy, please stay a moment after class."

"Professor Quirrell, I have another class after this one," Draco sneered.

"I'll give you a note." Inus wrote out an excuse. "I'm warning you that if you do permanent damage to Mr. Longbottom I will see that you're expelled."

"You don't scare me. You're on probation until you pass the O.W.L.s with the rest of us," Draco stated as he took the note. As Inus's next class was taking their seats, Draco had left the room. Inus did worry that Neville could harm Draco due to Neville tossing Professor Flitwick across the room several times and making inert potions explode. Neville was a fount of untapped magic that released like a tea kettle whistle in quick bursts.


	15. Draco's Visit

**Draco's Visit**

That evening, Draco knocked on the house parents' door. "I need to speak to you."

Inus opened the door. "How may I help you?"

Draco surveyed the room before taking a seat on a sofa. "Where's Professor Snape?"

"He's out. He'll be back later." Inus wasn't going to tell Draco that Severus was talking to the Dark Lord who was using Draco's father's body. Inus sat on a chair facing Draco. "You can talk to me."

"You're my age," the tall slender blond. "A bit younger actually. Everything else is magic."

"We went over this in class." Inus looked at the young man and shook his head. "And you're such a bright boy. According to muggle medicine, I'm Inus Quirrell who is recovering from amnesia. Harry Potter's soul being in my body is the magic part. I shan't worry about it. Body theft is a hard concept to understand. Stealing a previously dead body makes me more of a ghoul that a body thief. Graveyards and such." Inus recoiled from an involuntary shiver.

"I get all that, but you have Harry Potter's soul that makes you younger than me and I need to talk to an adult," said Draco.

"I can listen, and since I'm no longer your classmate I won't laugh."

Draco said, "I should wait for Professor Snape to get back, but, Harry, you shan't laugh nor tell Weasley or the mudblood."

"I won't tell Ron or Hermoine anything that you tell me in confidence." Inus crossed his heart with his finger. "Harry was chosen for Slytherin, but he told the sorting hat any house but Slytherin. Do you think if I got a snake, would your peers treat me less like an ill-begotten foster child?"

"If you wore it around your neck and spoke to it, people would find you creepy."

"I am creepy." Inus smiled. His skin was a bit taunt after Poppy magicked the muscle, so he could smile from both sides of his face. He wasn't badly scarred, but people could tell that his face had been burned. "I told everyone but the first years that I'm a spirit that took possession of a dead body. People knowing I'm a Parselmouth won't make me seem any more ghoulish."

"Harry, that's up to you." Draco squirmed in his seat.

"What brings you here?" Inus smiled (Draco had always called him Potter. Thus, Draco uses his first name was Draco's way of saying they were peers and not student and teacher.) and leaned back on his chair a bit.

"My father isn't acting like himself and my mother won't say anything, but I can tell she's upset," said Draco. "It isn't like you would understand. I'm scared for my mother. Dad as always been quick to temper, but it's like he's someone else."

"Your mother has her sister Andromeda and her cousin Sirius," said Inus. "Sirius is crazy and Aunt Andromeda was disowned by the family." Draco's voice fell to a whisper. "Mum and Aunt Andromeda talk. They are sisters and Aunt Bellatrix is gaol, but Mum doesn't want people knowing since they aren't supposed to talk. Tell Professor Snape when he gets back to call on me."

Inus stood. "I shall."

Draco stood. "You sleeping with Professor Snape is disturbing, but you're an old man, and not a particularly attractive one at that. Therefore, you need to date someone your physical age."

Inus stayed standing, putting most of his weight on his good leg. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't need your blessing."

"I'll see you in class." Draco left the room to return to the Slytherin common room.

xxxx

Severus got back from his meeting late. Inus wasn't going to ask him about the meeting with Lord Voldemort. Severus would talk about it in his own time or not at all. Severus seeing his old friend being used as Voldemort's puppet couldn't have been pleasant for him.

Inus cuddled him as Severus climbed into bed. "Draco came to see you. He told me to have you call on him. I don't think he wants to wait till morning."

"What about?" asked Severus.

"You should ask him. I gave him my word that I wouldn't divulge any confidences."

Severus kissed Inus's cheek. "Keep the bed warm." After putting on his green and silver dressing gown, Severus left their flat. About an half hour later, Severus returned. "The boy all but knows. I hated lying to him. He's too old to believe in Father Christmas."

"He's safe while he's at the school." Inus stared at the ceiling.

"How safe are any of us?" After removing his dressing gown, Severus got into bed. "I'm a Death Eater and you're less than that. We live only as long as he deems us useful."

"Draco isn't a child. Maybe, you should tell him the truth."

"Let the boy sleep. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

Inus cuddled against Severus. "I can't sleep. I'm going to get a quill, ink and parchment and see if Quirinus wants to write our mother a letter."

"Good luck."

"I may colour his memories by seeing them with my soul, but I know him like myself. He's shy. He won't approach the other paintings. He needs a friend."

"Go. Don't tell him about the Dark Lord's return. The paintings are terrible gossips."

"I won't." Inus kissed Severus. "Get some sleep. I love you."

xxxx

Inus put his writing supplies in a knapsack and hiked to the third-floor corridor near the trapdoor. He took down the painting and leaned it against the floor, so it would be level with him when he was writing. Inus looked at the man in the propped up painting. "Quirinus, I know you don't like me and you feel I stole your life. However, I figure you could use a friend."

"Why are you helping me?" asked the portrait.

"People paint living portraits, so your family and loved ones can have you around after you're dead. Your mother is the only loved one you have. For some reason she adores you. You tell me what to write and I'll write and owl her a letter." Inus sprawled out on the floor and unrolled the parchment then dripping his quill in ink to start writing. "Should I address her 'Dear Mum' or do you address her some other way?"

"Harry, it's a nice gesture and all."

"Don't get all shy on me. You nearly had Lord Voldemort at your beck and call. I know the games. I remember being you." Inus started writing. "'Dear Mum' it is."

"I can't tell her that I'm a portrait now and Headmaster Dumbledore put in in the third-floor corridor so I can oversee the spot Fluffy used to protect."

"Why not? I write Mum about having tea with Moody or how the third year lesson went burst."

"You write my mum?"

"Once a week on average. I live with her all summer and on winter holiday, so I don't write her then and, sometimes, life is too crazy and I can't get to a quill, but I like having someone to write. I also write a girl across the Pond nearly as often."

"Mum writes back?" The portrait sounded interested. He obviously liked his mother doting on him.

"Yes, she writes about her mah-jongg and what the Notts and Harpers are doing. She tells me about who she had tea with and who she met while shopping. She gave me a howler for using foul language and threatening a reporter, but most of her letters are pleasant."

"What are you to my mum?"

"Her son. My original body is dead. The gods set things straight. I'm to continue your life. Of course, that means I no longer remember being Harry Potter."

"You aren't me. I would never lie on a corridor floor to transcript a letter for a portrait I didn't even like."

"I'm not. You're a horrible person to remember being. You were only interested in one person: yourself. You thought you could even outsmart Lord Voldemort to achieve your goals."

"That went burst. I'm a portrait and you get to live my life."

"It isn't so bad being a portrait. You were at least painted with a broom and wand. You can fly to all the other paintings in the castle. I didn't kill you. You died because your heart couldn't take the stress of Lord Voldemort leaving."

"I'm twenty-seven years old and I'm wearing a secondary school uniform. Not the least bit proper." The man in the painting looked down at his tie, shirt, jacket and top of his trousers.

"You should have seen Bagman in his Wasp uniform." Before or after he spewed on him, Inus laughed in spite of himself. "He wore a poncho and kilt to the Quidditch Cup. Now that's embarrassing, and your body was thirty when I battled the Hungarian Horntail. You're looking at the winner of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Harry, those things haven't run for over a hundred years." Quirinus sounded terribly indignant like he was right and how could anyone dare question his authority.

Inus wondered if he sounded like Quirinus when he corrected someone. "They bought it back." Probably not, he had some kindness in his voice when the man in the portrait didn't.

"Harry, my memories or not, you look like a schoolboy lying on the floor with your good leg swinging back and forth. Let's get started on that letter. What do you have so far?"

Inus smiled. "Dear Mum."


	16. Unicorn Blood

**Unicorn Blood**

That evening Draco came to Severus's office for his appointment. Inus was sitting on the sofa and Severus was in his chair behind his table, looking very much the professor in charge.

Draco came in the room and walked in front of of Severus's desk, blocking Inus's view of Severus. "I'm here. What do you want?"

Severus said in a stern voice. "Mr. Malfoy, is that the proper way to address a house parent?"

"Professor Snape, why did you call me to your office?" Draco sat on a chair then leaned forward with his hands on the armrests.

"Last night, I treated you like a child although you're old enough to know the truth," explained Severus. "What is said here can't leave this office. I especially don't want you telling your mother."

"What about him?" Draco stared at Inus.

"He already knows," said Severus.

"You-Know-Who has my father in a box and is using Polyjuice Potion," Draco guessed.

"I wish it was that simple." Severus looked at Inus.

Inus wasn't going to let Severus off the hook that easy.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco had slipped and called him _Potter_ like when they were classmates since he must have been too anger to remember calling Professor Quirrell _Harry_ was his newest taunt.

"Professor Quirrell is the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher," said Severus. "This is more his venue."

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no gentle way to say this. Your father is possessed by a spirit. Your father's soul is still in his body. When Severus and I met him, he appeared to have willingly gave control to this spirit." Inus swallowed hard. "That may have changed."

"Potter, why didn't you tell me last night?" asked Draco.

"We never been friends and you wanted to talk to Professor Snape." Inus folded his hands on his lap.

"If you didn't sit with the Weasel on the train, we could have been best mates," Draco said. "You made your bed."

Severus gave Draco an eyeful. His mind was saying that is no way to address Professor Quirrell or any other professor.

Inus looked at his wrist where the skin graft met the burn scars. "I wouldn't change a thing. If I hadn't gone through the trapdoor, Lord Voldemort would be alive and immortal, not relying on people like your father to let him share their bodies."

"Dumbledore would have been forced to fight his own battle," said Draco.

"He doesn't fight them now." Inus's focus shifted from his wrist to his hands. "I can't fight in his steed."

"Even if you believe in the Dark Lord's cause, you can't believe he's the creature for the task," Draco said in a near shout. "He has my father under his power."

"I don't." Inus was referring to believing in the Dark Lord's cause. Putting his hands to his head, he pressed his thick hair against the face-shaped scars. "I can't keep him from re-entering me. All I can do is hope I'm strong enough to push him out."

"He's in my father," cried Draco.

"You better hope your father hasn't drank unicorn blood," said Inus. "It seals the bond."

"My father is no virgin," shouted Draco.

Inus was relieved Severus put a privacy shield on the office. Draco's voice could have carried to the common room, otherwise.

"You look too much like your father to be anyone else's child," said Severus. "Inus wasn't implying you weren't your father's son. Someone else can collect the blood. Your father only needs to drink it."

Draco looked at his lap.

"You and Pansy on the night of the Yule Ball," said Severus.

"Goyle and Crabbe," said Draco, implying they were virgins, not that they were doing each other.

Still holding his head in his hands, Inus rested his head against his hands, not wanting to say they could be doing each other. He would try this once to be a dignified professor and not a fifteen year old boy.

"What about my mother?' asked Draco.

"Your father won't let the Dark Lord harm her," Inus said.

"My father is under his power." Draco's face was bright red. All his blood seemed to be flowing to his usually pale face as he seemed to get angrier by the second.

"No," Inus said in a soft, hopefully, calming voice. He had gone from holding his head to leaning against his hands. "The Dark Lord only has as much power as your father allows him. Your father isn't the type of man to fall for his lies of power and greatness."

"You fell for the lies," said Draco.

"No, I saw the Stone as my key to immortality. With the Stone, I could have freed myself from Lord Voldemort, and -" Inus stopped talking since he knew he sounded as arrogant as the portrait.

Draco said, "Potter, you really remember being Professor Quirrell."

Inus moved his hands to his temples, returned to holding his head and nodded.

After getting up from his seat, Draco sat beside Inus and put a hand on his shoulder. "Potter, You-Know-Who pushed you out of your body. How can you be so sure my father has control?"

"Because he's still inside his body." Inus had a feeling that for a brief second Draco's father had looked at him. "Lord Voldemort would push him out if he could. He'll kill anyone that gets in his way. He uses Unforgivables on his Death Eaters. Don't think your father is immune."

Severus walked over to Inus and hugged him. "You're alive. It's over."

"It's isn't over," Inus wrapped his arms around Severus. "I'm only alive because Professor Quirrell's heart gave out and my spirit mistook his body for mine. Draco's father is in trouble and I can't help him."

Severus stopped hugging Inus and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I'll do what I can to help your father. You be strong for him. You can cry here where the other boys can't hear."

Draco stood up. "Thank you. Professor Snape, I won't say a word to my mother. However, can I suggest that she visit Aunt Andromeda until Dad is acting more like himself?"

"If you do it discreetly. You can't let on you know." Severus released the privacy screen on the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks for trusting me with the truth." said Draco.

"You're growing up." After Draco left the house parents' office, Severus said, "You can help. We can find the horcruxes and destroy them."

"We know he had six all together, but we don't know how many were already destroyed. The least he can have is two: the one inside Lucius and the one keeping him bound to earth. Or all six remain," said Inus.

"We destroy one; it's one less," Severus agreed. "He splits himself further while in Lucius he loses his hold on Lucius, so he can't make more."

xxxx

Inus went over to see his doppelg nger after Severus fell asleep. Now Severus was sleeping like a baby and he was the one with insomnia. Inus left the portrait on the wall this time.

"Harry, you have real friends to visit," said the portrait. "Why visit me?"

"You need a friend," said Inus.

"Seeing you angered me at first, but I now see you as this dark-haired boy on crutches," said the portrait. "You're definitely not me."

"Dumbledore is angry that I remember being you. He feels Severus and I upset the balance of nature when we probed into your memories. I feel that we restored it. Before my tea leaves only showed the grim and, now, I get a different readings. I spoke to Sibyll about it and she believes that Severus and I restored order."

"You're Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I'm Lord Voldemort's puppet. Why would you want my life?"

"It's the only life I have." Inus looked at the tiled floor. "Sirius and Remus are always talking about their Hogwarts days. The nurses told me that wizards live a long time and sixteen years are a drop in a bucket, but I wanted to remember growing up."

"Teenagers are miserable. You're better off not remembering."

"I wasn't a fourteen year old boy and I didn't have the life experience to act thirty. Severus would kiss me and run away ashamed. I knew the memories were inside me because I was relearning everything you knew."

"Harry, you aren't me."

"No, you're you and I'm me. You're now a portrait, instead of in Hell, so you should be happy to be here."

"I could have been in Heaven."

"I doubt that was the case. There are sins other than sins of the flesh. It doesn't matter now. Good people have portraits done and they don't complain about missing Heaven."

The portrait smiled slightly. "You wanted to remember for social reasons."

"The other students couldn't understand my interest in Severus and laughed when I danced with Sibyll. I was old in their eyes and I couldn't relate to people my physical age since I didn't have the memories. I didn't want to be a boy in a man's body."

"That makes some sense."

"I feel I did the right thing opening up your memories. I feel that the gods are pleased with this. I get direction in my runes now. It's nice to know that there is meaning in my life."

"You should be talking to Sibyll about these things. I never put much stock in Divination." Quirinus shook his head. "All that looking for signs, mile markers and signals from beyond."

"I spoke to her all summer. Dumbledore is never around, which I don't mind since I don't care for the man (I tolerate him because he pays my salary), and Rube was on his honeymoon. Rube is now in France with his bride. I wish him every good fortune, but I miss him. So in the summer it was pretty much Sibyll, Severus and I. Argus and Irma only have eyes for each other which is good because no one else would look at them."  
Quirinus winced. "I don't need the images."

"Arg, beat me, whip me," Inus said in a high pitched whine then he shook his shoulders. Irma and Argus were not only ugly but ill-kept.

"Does he still keep the manacles polished?"

"Really and waiting for Britain to change its laws on corporal punishment."

Quirinus smiled, again. "Harry, I'm beginning to enjoy your visits."

"I have to see your face in the mirror, so I couldn't hate you. After I was acquitted because of the amnesia, I thought your mother would kick me out after I told her who I was. Instead, she accepted me as her son and told me I couldn't fight my biology." Inus yawned. "I should be getting back." He yawned, again. "Good night, Quirinus."

"Good night, Harry."

Inus squeezed his crutch grip. "Long walk. I visit Sibyll's tower by broom. No good broom routes to the third floor corridor."

"Wait a second. You haven't answered my question. Why be me? Remus's trick map told everyone you were Potter. You could have returned to your life."

"You're under the mistaken belief that I had a life to return to. Sure, my godfather would have taken me in for the summers. Before my godfather was released from prison, my aunt and uncle had custody. My aunt hid me in a cupboard under the stairs to keep me safe from a very real monster. She never wanted me, but I was her late sister's son, so she made due." Inus smiled. "Your mother took me in, called me son. I never had a mum before. I would face all the dementors in Azkaban for a mum."

Quirinus smiled, too.

"I couldn't deny her in court," explained Inus.

"Harry, thank you. My mum is a special lady. She's lucky to have you for a son."

"May I go now?"

"I'm not keeping you," said the portrait. "Visit any time."


	17. Narcissa

**Narcissa**

Inus went to a muggle pet store on Saturday. The snake didn't talk to him and the hissing only made him feel stupid. He wondered if he was mistaken about Harry taking to the snake at the zoo because he was obviously not a Parselmouth. How could he get something like that wrong? Sure, it was a memory of a memory, but it felt so real. Shaking his head, he left the store.

After making love to Severus, Inus put on his nightshirt and fell asleep. Only to be woken up later by Narcissa firetalking to Severus in the early morning hours. Narcissa, this willowy blonde in black sexy underwear, came into the bed chamber with a crack and pop from the fireplace.

Unable to sleep through the sounds caused by the floe, Inus stirred in bed and sat up. Out of half-masted eyes, Inus saw Severus hand Narcissa Inus's a dressing gown.

"Cissa, put this on," said Severus in a near whisper.

_Whisper now!_ The fireplace wasn't exactly silent a moment ago.

"Meda told me to break an object that my husband has suddenly taken a fancy to and the reluctant spirit would be released," explained Narcissa. "No energy came out of my husband equal to what was in the ring. Something went wrong."

Rubbing his eyes, Inus asked, "How much magic was released from the ring?" The ring must have been the Slytherin heirloom Lucius had on his finger. Inus couldn't help but wonder how she got it off him without waking him. Then again, Lord Voldemort had been without a body for a long time and Narcissa was more beautiful than your average muggle model.

"Enough to throw me across the room," Narcissa said. "My husband couldn't have slept through an equal release of magic."

Severus put an arm around the sexy blonde and explained, "There are four other pieces and we now know how much energy will be released when we break one and we also know they can be destroyed."

Thankful that the castle had a draft and, thus, he needed to wear a nightshirt to sleep, Inus pulled the blanket over him since he had no shorts on under the nightshirt. In a warmer room, he would have been only wearing the blanket. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'd love to continue this conversation since one of those horcruxes was my previous body. However, I'm not dressed for company."

"Previous body?" asked Narcissa.

"Since I was teasing Draco about getting a snake, I went to a pet store to look at one. However, I'm no longer a Parselmouth."

"Shit!" Severus jumped to a standing position away from Narcissa. "The part in Lucius is bigger than the part that was in Quirrell."

Inus was shaking by now. His previous body was really a horcrux. They couldn't have killed Voldemort without first killing Harry. Tears started pouring out of his eyes. When he couldn't speak snake at the pet store, he wasn't certain that Harry spoke parseltongue since he couldn't remember the events in question directly - only memories of memories made in his current body.

Severus walked back to the bed and started rubbing Inus's back. "Darling, the piece in Harry reconnected with the pieces in Quirrell when the Dark Lord entered Harry four years ago."

"That is suppose to make me feel better," said Inus, pulling back the tears. "Hagrid, Dumbledore and Ollivander told me that I was this great wizard when all I was was a container of Voldemort's soul."

"Inus, When Harry's soul travelled to Quirrell's body, that piece of You-Know-Who stayed behind," said Severus. "You're only Harry now. We can't change what happened. Since the Dark Lord wouldn't have known about that piece, the number that remain is still four."

"Four horcruxes," repeated Narcissa. "My sister said having a horcrux would bound a spirit to earth. Why would anyone have more than one?"

"Lord Voldemort felt seven was a lucky number." The tears had stopped, but Inus was still visibly shaking. "He had seven with Harry, only he didn't know it."

"I can't go back to the house," said Narcissa. "He'll know I took the ring."

"Draco can go back and find any other horcruxes," said Severus. "Lucius won't allow the Dark Lord to hurt his only child."

"He's stronger now," said Narcissa. "You just told me that. What if Lucius can't stop him?"

"Lucius is there," said Inus. "I could see him acknowledging me when I spoke to him. Draco will be careful since he's been forewarned."

Severus put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Cissa, I hate to trouble you further, but were there any young people around the manor or transacting business with Lucius?"

"Draco and Pansy," said Narcissa.

"Other young people," said Severus. "How do I break it to you gently? The Dark Lord needs unicorn blood to bind him to a host. Only a virgin can collect it."

"And Draco and Pansy aren't virgins," Narcissa concluded. "He's only fifteen. He's a baby."

Severus put a hand around Narcissa. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but I caught them in a compromising position last year. I talked to Pansy about birth control."

"I should have known with all the sneaking out," said Narcissa. "I really don't recall anyone else. The house elves would know if anyone came or left the premises."

Severus patted Narcissa's back. "You go over to the Gryffindor Tower and bunk with Minerva. We'll talk later after we're all well-rested."

Narcissa said her good-byes and left the room through the door. Hopefully, she was taking Severus's advice and spending the night with Minerva.

"I would go to the third floor corridor and read Mum's letter to Quirinus, but if I'm called Harry one more time, the waterworks will start flowing, again." Inus clutched the knee of his good leg. "Sev, hug me."

Severus climbed back into bed. "Inus, you're free of the Dark Lord. As free as anyone can be while he exists. We have to destroy the other horcruxes. Narcissa forced our hand. It will be over soon."

"Draco is too young to face the Dark Lord alone," Inus cried.

"He has us for support and we'll talk to Albus and Minerva. I'm not Albus. I won't send a boy off to do a man's job." Severus held Inus's hand. "Draco needs to feel that he is helping his father. My father, a muggle, beat me because he couldn't understand how his boy could read minds. I learned hexes at a young age and used them on my muggle father. Your father called you a squib and ignored you. Relationships between fathers and sons are difficult at best."

"I understand all that." Inus could remember Frank Quirrell, his father, ignoring him through the fog that was his memories. One set of sad memories from another. Madame Bell painting the ghost of Harry under his new painting as the Triwizard Tournament champion said he was a spirit possessing a formerly dead body. No matter how he prettied it up that was all he was ever going to be.

Severus wrapped his arms around Inus. "Go to sleep. We'll deal with Draco in the morning."


	18. Horcruxes

**Horcruxes**

Severus and Inus joined the others in Dumbledore's office. Narcissa was wearing one of Minerva's dresses that hung loosely on Narcissa's slender frame.

A minute or so later, Draco came into the office. "Mum, why are you here? And why are you wearing that ghastly plaid dress?"

"Aunt Meda told me, if I destroyed the horcrux by non-magical means, your father would be free of the reluctant spirit. I didn't know the spirit had more than one horcrux." Narcissa covered her face with her hands as she cried. "Son, I'm sorry."

"And You-Know-Who knows you're on to him." Draco stood over his mother. He had a growth spurt over the summer and now towered over his mother.

"He knows his ring is missing," said Narcissa.

"Aunt Andromeda is a nice witch and all, but she isn't an expert on the Dark Arts," shouted Draco, still staring down his mother. "You should have, at least, talked to Professor Snape before acting on your own. The ring should have been the last object we destroyed, not that first."

Narcissa sniffed in a snot trying to her escape her slender elegant nose. "I'm sorry. It seemed so simple: Get the object and the ghost would release my husband. I'm so sorry."

Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Your mother feels bad enough. She doesn't need you bullying her."

Dumbledore said, "Son, sit down. Inus told me that Harry was a horcrux. That poor child - he never had a chance."

Severus interrupted, "That also means he stronger now than he was when he possessed Quirrell."

"What we need to do is find the other horcruxes. Young Riddle bought the locket his mother wore back from the jeweler and he left Borgin and Burke right after procuring a cup, which is odd since he never gave the procured cup to the store owner," explained Dumbledore. "The Slytherin Locket and the Hufflepuff Cup are probably two of the four remaining objects. Since he didn't know about Harry, I would assume the other two are possibly Gryffindor and Ravenclaw artefacts."

"But they could be anything," said Inus.

"Don't limit your search to antiquities," said Dumbledore. "As Professor Quirrell said, they could be anything."

"Mum, while I'm getting you some appropriate attire, I'll check to see if there are any of You-Who-Who's belongings lying about," said Draco.

"Be careful." Narcissa got up from her chair and hugged Draco. "You can't let your father know where I am. Draco, don't be a hero. You think you're all grown up, but you'll always be my baby boy."

"I'll bring any items I find to Headmaster Dumbledore," said Draco. "Professors Lupin and Moody didn't cover exorcism in any of their classes."

Inus laughed. "I can see Moody covering it."

Dumbledore said, "If you must go, use my floe and be back before Monday classes."

Draco hugged his mother. "I'll tell Dad that I'm collecting your things. Good-bye, Mother." Draco walked over to the floe, put floo powder on himself and vanished.

"I hate leading any of my students into danger," said Dumbledore.

"You lead a three first-years into danger," said Inus, referring to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "While Draco is searching Malfoy Manor, I'll get a sketch book and pencils from a muggle art store. The church school on the old orphanage grounds won't have any problems letting a crippled man sketch their artefacts."

"Good luck," said Dumbledore. "Severus, you can search the Riddle House. That leaves Slytherin without a house parent. Narcissa, would you mind watching a group of adolescences?"

Narcissa looked at her borrowed dress. "Not in a plaid potato sack." She was one of those few people that managed to have her nose up in the air, even when looking down.

Minerva huffed.

"I'll mind them," said Dumbledore. "Inus, Severus, good luck. Minerva, you can walk me part of the way."

Inus stood on his crutches and headed out the door. He hoped the Slytherin snakes didn't hurt the old man too much. He had to get art supplies then take muggle transportation to a church school.

xxxx

Inus explained to the nun at the front desk that he heard they had some antiquities from the ninth century and he would like to sketch them.

"Sir, we have a chalet in the headmistress's office that we received through an anonymous donation," said the nun. "You're free to sketch it."

"Thank you," said Inus.

"I'll show you the way." The nun lead him to the office. The Hufflepuff cup was sitting on a shelf. The small, magical golden cup engraved with a badger with two finely wrought handles was being used as a bookend.

"Can you hand it to me?" asked Inus while reaching for it. An aura around the cup prevented him from touching it. Muggles must have been unaffected because someone had to put the Hufflepuff cup on the bookshelf.

"You mustn't take it from this room," said the nun.

Take it from this room, Inus held in a smirk. He couldn't even touch it. "Better yet. Put it on a table and I'll draw it."

The nun, an older woman, put the cup on a table crowded with schoolbooks and sat it on top of a pile of books. She walked toward the door then sat on a chair.

Inus sat on a chair then took out his sketch book and started sketching the cup. He wished he had Dean's talent with a pencil. "Can you give me a moment alone? It's hard to draw with someone looking over my shoulder."

"God doesn't look kindly on people that steal from nuns and children," warned the nun. "I'll be outside the door."

"The cup is perfect where it is," said Inus. "I won't lay a finger on it."

"I'll be outside the door." The nun left the door, closing the door rather loudly.

After putting a privacy screen on the door, Inus took out his wand and called forth the spirit of Tom Riddle, Jr. The cup screamed and rattled on the pile of children's books. Invisible waves made the books ungulate then the high-pierced screaming stopped and the books returned to their normal shape and stillness.

Inus put down his wand and draw a some rough sketches of the cup. He closed his sketchbook, glad that he was a professor of Defence Against Dark Arts because could never make a living as an artist. He put his art supplies in his bag and lifted himself on one crutch then the other. Finally, he released the privacy screen and walked over to the door. "It's still on the table."

The nun opened the door. "You don't have to leave so soon."

"I drew a few outlines, but it doesn't do anything for me." Inus got pretty good at shrugging his shoulders on crutches. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You can try, again, some other day," said the nun.

"Thank you." Inus walked to the door. "I can see myself out."


	19. The Locket

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. Real life got a bit crazy. BTW, I still don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**The Locket**

After Inus got back to the Hogwarts, he went over to Remus and Sirius's room to see if there were any horcruxes in the Black House. Sirius had all sorts of eerie things lying about, and it couldn't hurt to ask.

Sirius opened the door on the second knock. "Harry, how are your classes going?"

"I enjoy teaching," said Inus. "I have a bit of a problem. The wife of the wizard You-Know-Who is possessing thought she had a normal reluctant spirit on her hands and thought she could handle it on her own."

"That doesn't sound good," said Sirius.

Inus shrugged his shoulders. "And I was wondering if you had any artefacts that might have belonged to one of the Hogwarts Founders."

"Hogwarts has Godric Gryffindor's sword and sorting hat," said Sirius.

"I'll look into that." Inus looked at his wrists and arms, imaging the scars hidden by his sleeves. "Harry was the Gryffindor relic. Voldemort would favour Slytherin."

"Slytherin," repeated Sirius. "My brother gave my mother a locket for her birthday that he claimed was originally Salazar Slytherin's, but my brother died soon after that followed by me going to prison. Antiques were the least of my worries, but you can ask Kreacher to locate it."

"He's your elf," Inus looked at his lap, not as much looking at his lap than not looking at Sirius.

Sirius put floo powder in the fireplace and called forth Kreacher. The elf in the dishrag didn't look any less creepy with flames surrounding him.

"Master, how may I serves you?" asked the elf.

"I need the locket my brother gave my mother just before he died," said Sirius.

"Right away, master." The elf vanished from the fireplace then a few minutes later a locket appeared in the fire.

Sirius used tongs to take it out. "It's a bit warm, but undamaged."

"I'll show it to Dumbledore when I relieve him of house parent duties," said Inus. "Thanks."

xxxx

Inus handed the locket to Dumbledore. "I couldn't remove the cup from the school, so I exorcised it there. I could live very happily without seeing another inanimate object scream. Sirius says his brother gave the locket to their mum shortly before he died."

Dumbledore looked at the locket. "It's the right one. You can give it back to Sirius. It isn't a horcrux."

"Regulus must have removed Voldemort's soul from the locket," said Inus. "He was a good boy according to Sirius, not the type to give his mother a horcrux. Three down, two to go."

"You found two horcruxes in one Sunday afternoon." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "A good day's work, my boy."

"If it was so easy, why didn't anyone do it before?" asked Inus.

"We thought he died with Harry, then before that, everyone thought he was gone for good when the killing curse backfired." Dumbledore handed Inus back the locket. "We could have destroyed five of Voldemort's horcruxes, but what about Harry? Exorcising a child isn't like exorcising a locket or a cup. That little boy screaming would have been you."

Putting most of his weight on his good leg, Inus stared at the locket in his hand. "I suppose you're right."

"If we had known, we wouldn't have killed a little boy to prevent a murderer's return," said Dumbledore. "We could hope the exorcism wouldn't have killed you, but it would have been a risk I don't think I would have been willing to make."

"You would have said things like I got Lord Voldemort's magic through his scar and shit. You wouldn't have told a little boy that his life was connected to Lord Voldemort's life."

"Inus, I'm sorry."

Inus continued to look at the heavy gold locket. "It's a pretty thing." Inus returned the crutch to under his arm. "I'm going to the common room to try to restore order to this mayhem."

Inus told the portrait the password, went into the common room and sat down on the nearest chair. "Don't think because I can't get out of my chair that my wand arm is useless."

"Of course not, Professor Quirrell," said Malcolm Badcock, a second year student.

"We wouldn't think of it," agreed Harper.


	20. Don't Call me Harry

Author's Note: After talking to GingerDixie, I, finally, returned to rewriting my Harry Potter stories. Sorry about the long hiatus. I, hopefully, will be updating regularly. BTW, I still don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Don't call me Harry**

Draco came back a bit after dinner and must have arrived in the common room after giving his mother her clothing because he didn't have a trunk or suitcase in tow. "Harry, the leg a bit sore?"

"A bit," said Inus. "Mr. Malfoy, you should call me Professor Quirrell around the other students. After the past two years, that will take some getting use to, so I'll be lenient on you."

Draco sat down on the chair beside him. "I found Riddle's diary. Dumbledore has it."

"Four down. One to go," said Inus. "I'm glad not to be in the number."

"Harry was a horcrux," said Draco. "My father has only been possessed a few months. You were possessed most of your life."

"I don't remember being Harry," said Inus. "I can recall my memories of being him, but I don't have any first-hand memories. Let's say I have more first-hand experience of defending against the dark arts than a professor should. You're lucky Dumbledore is removing the horcrux. Seeing a book scream must be nearly as entertaining as watching a cup scream."

"I wonder what's keeping Professor Snape?" said Draco.

"You called me Potter when I was your classmate. How about the next time you call me Harry I have you do lines or better yet clean the Slytherin boys' shower without magic?"

"You just told you you don't remember your first year."

"But I remember my second, third and fourth years perfectly."

"I prefer the lines."

Looking at his leg resting on the cushion, Inus smiled. "Showers it is."

"Professor Quirrell, you enjoy this professor thing a bit too much."

"I'm in constant pain and Dumbledore just lectured me on ethics. I want Professor Snape to return, so he can watch you prats. I love teaching; it's the babysitting I could do without."

"Sir, we never have been mates, but I'm appreciate you helping my father."

"Mr. Malfoy, you're putting it on a bit thick."

"Pansy can keep them in line," said Draco. "Professor Quirrell, can I talk to you alone?"

After moving his leg off the cushion, Inus got himself to a standing position. "Let's go to Professor Snape's office. My office is a bit of a walk."

Inus followed Draco to Severus's office then opened the door. "Please, sit down, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco shut the door then took a seat. "You miss being in the Gryfinddor common room. You miss your friends. I saw you and Ron talk after the second task. I have to call you Professor, but you have to call them Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. That must suck."

Inus sat on the sofa. "It does."

"Goyle and Crabbe are total twits and you need someone to talk to. My father isn't himself and my mum is bunking with Professor McGonagall." Draco wasn't going to admit that he needed someone to talk to, especially not admit that he lowered himself to talk to Harry because he needed the company.

"You have Miss Parkinson."

"Pansy and I have the snakes to discipline, especially with Professor Snape's absence. It's not like we'd be doing too much talking."

"I know that you're frightened about your father. Professor Snape is getting the last one," Inus said.

"When he left, Quirrell died." Draco looked at the floor.

"Quirrell had a weak heart."

"Even if we get a good result, my father could still die. He isn't going to be mauled by a wild beast like Potter, but the odds aren't in his favour."

"I'm here. I'm pretty banged-up and have a bad leg, but I survived." Inus forced a smile. "That should give you some hope."

"That happened to you is a freak occurrence. We can't count on blind luck."

"Professor Snape will destroy the last horcrux and your father will be his same better-than-thou self."

"Professor Quirrell, I couldn't do what you do."

"Headmaster Dumbledore is a slave-driver. Don't tell him I said that."

"What I mean is you handled yourself so well. Here You-Know-Who was in your body and you give Nott and I detention without flinching. I would have been screaming 'I'm Potter; kill me now' or something just as brill."

"I repeated 'I'm Inus Quirrell' in my mind a hundred times that class." Inus laughed because Draco would yell kill me now if his beautiful face was scarred much less seeing someone else's face in the mirror, especially a face with less than perfect reconstructive surgery because the medi-wizard claimed he didn't need to look pretty for the dementors. "I was scared shitless, but that was in character."

"Isn't You-Know-Who a Legilimens?" Draco made eye contact with Inus.

"You need eye contact to get a good reading," Inus smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, you won't be left penniless. You and Miss Parkinson will not be living in Miss Parkinson's father's house and especially not the basement. And she knows about contraceptives. She won't have that many children."

"Blimey." Draco lowered his glaze.

"See surface stuff. Professor Lupin taught me how to focus my mind and I didn't allow him eye contact. Still the one time he came to my office, I was more terrified that my usual state of I'm going to faint any second."

"Can you teach me that?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore will have to give me permission. I don't know if it can be taught. I think Professor Snape awakened a lenient ability inside me. I shield my mind against random thoughts most of the time. My thoughts trouble me enough. I don't need other people's. I like Sirius's thoughts."

"He's mad."

"No, he's the only sane person I've met. His thoughts are like a beautiful clear lake. He gives back what he takes in. I distort reality. Your fears of being penniless with a mob of children to support are distortions, too."

"You must think I'm awful. My father is compromised and my mind goes to crazy places."

"Crazy places are safer than thinking that your father might not survive the cure if Professor Snape manages to get the last horcrux. Normal ego defences."

"You don't talk like a teenager."

"I'm not. I'm Inus Quirrell with amnesia. I'm recovering now. I don't remember everything before the heart attack. I probably never will, but as Professor Lupin told me 'tricky things - memories.'"

"Professor Quirrell, you're OK for a teacher."

"Thanks." Inus knew he was blushing, but after peeking in Draco's mind, he could let the fifth year see him blush.

"I better help Pansy before she makes all the first years stand at attention while she checks to see if they brushed their teeth."

"A Legilimens always knows when you're lying." Inus started laughing. Pansy did have a bit of drill sergeant in her.

"Professor Quirrell, thanks again for talking to me. I'll see myself out. Rest your leg." Draco waved good-bye to Inus and left the office.

xxxx

Several hours later, Inus was called to Dumbledore's office. He decided to let Draco let sleep. Good news would wait and bad news would refuse to leave. When Inus arrived, Dumbledore and Severus were sitting down waiting for him.

"That good of news," said Inus. Their glum faces said it all. Four horcrux found and released meant nothing without the fifth one.

"The last one is protected by powerful wards," said Severus. "I can't get to it. I plan to take a party back tomorrow. I need you to fill in for me. Grubbly-Plank can cover your class since you wrote those detailed notes between the second and third task."

"I collected two horcruxes," Inus stared at Severus. Hopefully, Severus would read in his thoughts that he wanted to be part of his party.

"Inus, you would slow us down," said Severus.

"You should take three members along," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter had Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger along when he ventured past the trapdoor. Even three first years knew wards shouldn't be tackled alone."

"Albus, you may company me. I'll need your wisdom," said Severus. "Do you think Minerva would care for a bit of adventure?"

"You and Inus wait here," said Dumbledore. "I'll talk to Minerva."

After Dumbledore left, Inus said, "Moody would consider being called crippled fighting words and would win the fight."

"You can go, but I'd like to you manage my classes. Inus, I take potions very seriously. Consider it a great compliment," Severus said.

Inus smiled. "I understand all that, but I don't want to be waiting here, not knowing if you have the horcrux. I feel helpless waiting while you're in the Riddle House."

"You retrieved two yesterday." Severus walked over to Fawkes's cage. "You helped a great deal. We cancel class tomorrow; all hell will break loose. You have to see the big picture."

"I'll be a good boy and teach your class while Grubbly-Plank teaches mine," Inus sounded defeated. Severus appeared immune to guilt trips, but it was worth a try.

"That's my boy." Severus smiled at the phoenix, not at Inus. That was OK because Inus knew the smile was for him. "We cancel class with the headmaster and the assistant headmistress gone, do you know what kind of panic with ensue?"

Inus frowned. "I get all that. Big picture."

Severus sat down on a sat beside Inus and put an arm around his shoulder. "Inus, I'm too stubborn to die."

Inus closed his eyes. "I love you."

Severus put his hand on Inus's hand. "I love you, too."

What felt like over an hour later, Dumbledore returned. "Minerva is going over her lesson plans with Sirius. He's a bit nervous about teaching, but she's giving him a bit of a pep talk."

Inus said, "He's great at transfiguration, probably better than Minerva, but he's never taught before. And students can be cruel to a supply teacher. He could leave or transfigure within the first five minutes."

"Minerva is reassuring him," said Dumbledore. "Inus, Severus, get some rest. Severus, we leave at 9 o'clock sharp."

Severus watched Inus manage the stairs on his own. After the muggle London and the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Inus felt up to using his cane for the Potion classes. A room with 18 to 36 students and dangerous chemicals was no place to be hobbling on crutches.


	21. Heads Up

Author's Note: Another chapter. Enjoy. I still don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

xxxx

**Heads Up**

Inus managed teaching Potions using only a cane. He asked Ron and Hermione to meet him in his office after dinner.

After everyone was seated in the Defence Against Dark Arts office, Hermione said, "What's up?"

"This must be very uncomfortable for you," said Inus. "It's uncomfortable for me."

"You'll be taking the O.W.L's with us?" asked Ron.

"Yes, and the N.E.W.T's our seventh year," said Inus. "I should tell you why I've been too busy to hung with you."

Hermione gave him an eyeful. "You should."

"Lord Voldemort is back," said Inus.

"You have your hair," said Ron.

Hermione said, "Ron, don't be a twit."

"He found someone else," said Inus. "Severus, Minerva and Albus are handling it. Sirius and I were left here to keep the ship afloat."

"I didn't think we had another outbreak of Dragon Pox," said Hermione.

"Lord Voldemort needs a willing servant," explained Inus. "And I'm not longer willing. I think Quirinus ran on fear and anger. I can't see that prick being subservient to anyone. Lord Voldemort chose one of his Death Eaters to be his host."

"No names?" asked Hermione.

"Lucius Malfoy," admitted Inus. "You tell no one. I'm frightened once this is over that Remus will be out a job."

"I don't follow," said Hermione.

"I overheard Draco tell Pansy that Narcissa knows about Remus's furry little problem and Lucius could use it to force Dumbledore's hand," Inus explained.

"I still don't get it," said Ron.

"You-Know-Who is a Legilimens," explained Hermione. "And he could have heard about Remus's furry little problem from Draco's or Narcissa's minds."

Ron stared at Hermione then Inus then Hermione, again. "I still don't get it. What's Professor Lupin's furry little problem?"

"Shrieking Shack shrieks on the full moon." Hermione turned her face toward Ron and shook her head like she was disappointed he didn't understand that he can't do magic unless he holds his wand in his hand and gives it a firm shake. "It only started shrieking after Professor Lupin started teaching. The give-away is Professor Lupin is absent the day after the full moon each month."

"Hermione, you needed it practically tapped out in Morse code," said Inus. "Cut Ron a break."

Hermione said, "I miss the obvious at times because I'm too much into my reading like when I didn't know about house elves until last year. Ron is an expert at catching the obvious. All the clues are there."

"Hermione, I'm scared that Lucius will it use to get Dumbledore to resign," said Inus. "I can see him threatening to tell the other governors that Albus Dumbledore allowed a man-eating monster to teach at their school. Right now our more immediate problem is Lord Voldemort has a body and Lucius isn't as inept as Quirrell."

"Harry, you're Quirrell," said Hermione.

"I tend to notice that every time I look in the mirror," said Inus. "As they say, that's old news."

"You're worried that Voldemort will try to stop Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape from completing their mission," said Hermione.

"He knows that Narcissa destroyed his ring," said Inus. "He must know they wouldn't stop until all the horcruxes are destroyed."

"Horcruxes?" asked Hermione.

"They're very dark magic," explained Inus. "The Black library was three books that mention them. One says only that they are too dark to be mentioned in this book, but the other two go into more detail. Andromeda Black Tonks must have read one of those books when she was younger and told her sister to destroy whatever object her husband, suddenly, took a liking. Good advice, if Lord Voldemort had one horcrux."

"What's a horcrux?" asked Hermione.

"A piece of soul," explained Inus. "It breaks off when you kill someone. Most murderers walk around with shattered souls, but a wizard can place a piece of his shattered soul into a object and make a horcrux."

"Why place a part of your soul outside the body?" asked Ron.

"Because as long as a piece of you is grounded on earth, you can't go to your eternal reward," said Hermione. "And You-Know-Who had more than one of these?"

"He had six all together," said Inus. "The one in Lucius and five others. Seven if you include the one in Harry, but that one rejoined the other shattered pieces of Lord Voldemort when he pushed me out of my body. I destroyed one and Dumbledore also destroyed the one Draco found. Sirius's brother also destroyed one that is probably why the Dark Lord killed him."

Hermione concluded, "So when Narcissa destroyed the most obvious horcrux, he must have went off."

"And I'm here teaching class like nothing is amiss," said Inus.

"Harry, you must be terrified," said Ron.

"Lord Voldemort must be on to them and they are battling for their lives and I can do nothing to help them," said Inus.

Hermione walked over to Inus's chair and put an arm around Inus. "You and Sirius are doing an important job. If it got out that You-Know-Who is back, parents would be pulling their children out of school and panic would ensue."

"Severus told me the same thing," said Inus. "It's just that my man could be dead and I can't do anything to help."

Hermione continued to hug Inus. "You really love Severus."

"I wish you could see how beautiful he is," said Inus.

Hermione snorted. After scrunching up her nose, Hermione walked back to her chair on the other side of the desk and placed her hand in Ron's.

Inus knew Severus was nothing to look at. "He has this rough exterior, but he has this sensitive soul and he's been hurt in the past."

"He's a Death Eater," said Ron. "He's leading You-Know-Who straight to Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Inus didn't think Severus would do that. "He's probably leading Lord Voldemort away from them."

"Lord Voldemort," repeated Ron. "You, surely, no longer serve him."

"I belong to him." Inus looked at the pile of papers on his desk. "Harry carried part of his soul from that Halloween Night until Quirrell reconnected the piece in Harry to the other pieces. I'm no longer his horcrux, but you don't shake something like that off like rain off a dog's back. Ron, the only reason we're having this conversation is because my original body is dead."

Hermione's mouth fell open then she gasped. "The horcrux has be released for the spirit to go to damnation. Harry was a horcrux. Voldemort couldn't die as long as Harry lived."

"Hermione, you don't mean." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand.

"That boy we met on the train carried Voldemort's soul piece inside him," said Hermione.

"Ron, I wouldn't worry about my loyalty. I may belong to Lord Voldemort, but like many slaves, I long to see my master dead. The horcrux that went into Harry shattered off when Lord Voldemort killed Harry's father and mother. I have no love for the creature."

"I realise all that, but it's still creepy," said Ron.

"Harry and Quirinus both carried part of Lord Voldemort's soul inside them," said Inus. "Quirinus was willing and Harry was unwilling. I can't separate myself from it."

"Harry, no one is asking you to," said Hermione.

"Ron, you never had Cruciatus Curse done to you and Imperius Curse," said Inus. "I had both done to me and Severus had them done to him by our so-called master. I assure you Severus wants the Dark Lord dead."

Ron stood up. "I still don't trust Snape."

"Dumbledore and Harry trust him and is good enough for me." Hermione also stood then put an arm around Ron. "Harry, thanks for the heads up."

Inus looked up from his lesson plans and notes. "You're welcome."


	22. Rowena's Brooch

**Rowena's Brooch**

That evening, holding a pile of books under one arm, Sirius knocked on the door of DADA office to find Inus still marking papers.

Sirius said, "Severus, Minerva and Albus are at in the hospital wing. Minerva's wounds have been treated and she hovering around Albus's bed. She wants me to teach tomorrow, so she can sit with Albus."

"How did teaching go?"

"I only taught the first years," Sirius admitted. "The other students revised while I read the Transfiguration text."

"And the first years?" Inus asked, not wanting to sound impatient. Severus was probably telling Poppy to let him be and pushing her away.

"I did fine," said Sirius. "It was nice having a bunch of eleven year olds looking up to me and calling me Professor Black."

Inus leaned his head back a bit to exaggerate looking up at Sirius. "Almost everyone looks up to you. Then I look up to most adult men. How's Severus doing?"

"He was telling Poppy to leave off and to stop manhandling him," said Sirius. "He has a few cuts and bruises. You're better off waiting here than running off to the hospital wing."

"And Albus?" asked Inus.

"He's in a coma," Sirius explained. "Sorry."

"They got the horcrux?" Inus, finally, asked.

"I think so," Sirius looked at his feet. "They wouldn't return without it."

"No, Minerva would take Albus back," said Inus. "Hermione waited for help with Ron while Harry continued on. They have to have the horcrux."

Sirius put an arm around Inus. "We can walk toward the hospital wing and meet Severus halfway."

xxxx

After they took the moving stairs to the ground floor, Severus ran into Inus's arms. "We have Rowena's brooch. It's in my pocket. We can have Draco do the honours and free his father."

"You tell him the news," said Inus. "Sirius will walk me to the courtyard. We shouldn't have all that screaming inside the dungeon. Someone will think Argus is torturing students, again."

Resisting the urge to lean on his godfather, Inus used his cane and walked to the courtyard, falling behind Sirius's large strides. At least, Sirius held the door for him. Inus sat on the step and decided to catch his breath until Severus and Draco arrived.

Sirius sat beside him. "Draco will exorcise the spirit and Voldemort will really be gone this time. Harry, I can stay here and you can visit with Albus."

"He said that he couldn't see us being friends." Inus looked at his legs, the right one bend at the knee and the left one that was straight - resting on the stone walk. "He came to St. Mungos when I needed a friend. He held my hand. Not really, he had Rubeus hold my hand; he claimed he was too busy. Minerva and Poppy must be hovering over him. I'd only get in the way."

"I'll walk you over after Cousin Draco does the deed," said Sirius.

Inus smiled up at his godfather. "Thanks."

Draco and Severus arrived. Severus took the brooch from his robe pocket, placed it on a stone walkway and stepped away.

Draco stared at the antique lady's brooch. "This is my great-grandmother's brooch. It's might be from the eighteenth century but it isn't nearly old enough to be Rowena's."

Severus hugged Draco. "I'm sorry."

"He got this from my mother's jewellery box." Draco pocketed the antique brooch. "I am sorry about Dumbledore being in a coma due to a wild goose chase."

After Sirius helped Inus stand, Sirius asked, "What now?"

"We continue looking for the last horcrux," said Severus.

"We don't even know what it is. That creature has my father." Draco pounded his fists on Severus's chest. "I hate him. I hate him."

"You can hit me," said Severus. "I can take it."

Draco returned to hugging Severus.

Inus said, "Hermoine read _Hogwarts: A History_. She may know something."

"You're going to ask a mudblood?" said Draco. "This is life and death for my father."

Severus said, "Binns. The old ghost might be good for something other than curing my insomnia."

Inus smiled weakly at Severus. "I cured your insomnia."

Draco said, "I'm going to spew."

"You talk to Binns. I'll talk to Hermione," suggested Inus. "We need to cover all the bases."

Severus said, "We went on a wild goose chase. He wanted to lead us away from the castle. I'm guess the last horcrux is in Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade."

"Conjecture," said Draco. "We don't know anything more than before."

"Not true," said Severus. "We know it isn't in the Riddle House and we know we were lead away from Hogwarts. That's two things. I have a ghost to bother."

With his head down, Draco walked back into the building from the courtyard. Just because Inus and Draco talked once didn't make them friends. Inus let the boy walk back to the dorm alone. Severus and Sirius walked toward Binns office, leaving Inus sitting on his step in the courtyard.

Using his cane, Inus took the long walk up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. "I need to see Hermoine Granger. Tell her Professor Quirrell is here and she needs to bring _Hogwarts: A History_ with her."

A few minutes later, Hermoine was in the hallway with the heavy book in her arms. "Do you want to go to the library or is your office better?"

"My office," said Inus. "More privacy."

"This is heavy," said Hermoine.

"We need to figure out all the possible horcruxes and then think of hiding places," said Inus. "We may be at it awhile."

"Then we should invite Ron along," said Hermoine.

"And Luna," said Inus. "She knows weird. She could see things we would miss. Severus is talking to Binns."

"Come inside." Hermoine was holding the tome with both arms against her chest. "This book is heavy."

"You said that already," said Inus.

Hermoine huffed, "We're still standing in the hall."

Inus took out his wand and did a lightening spell. "All better."

Hermoine sighed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Ron and Luna - my office," said Inus. "I'll get the tea ready."

xxxx

Author's Note: You think they would find the last one that easy. Finding three in a few hours means nothing without the last one. Evil laughter.


End file.
